Like it or Not
by Typist Massacre
Summary: After an unfortunate event Kaiba starts to learn more about Jou's life. Jou starts to have feelings towards Kaiba. How will this effect him when Kaiba tells him he's leaving for American and might not come back? (Chapters 1-12 PG-13. Chapters 13-14 NC-17)
1. Part One

*Discalmer* I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of it's characters. I am just using the characters for my own amusant to bring entertainment   
to others. Also I do not own Savage Garden or their songs, I just happen to be a huge fan that gets inspired by their music... thank you.  
  
Ok ok I've made up my mind and this is a MUCH better summery to the first part of my story than that other song. But ya anyways,  
got the idea for the story while washing dishes, *Laughs at the concept*  
  
P.S. For maximum emotional experiance I advise you to download the song "I Knew I Loved You" by Savage Garden  
and listen to it while reading part one of this story.  
******************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Maybe it's intution  
But somethings you just don't question  
Like in your eyes  
I see my future in an instant  
And there it goes   
I think I've found my best friend  
  
I know that it might sound  
More than a little  
Crazy but I believe  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life  
  
There's just no rythme or reason  
Only a sence of completion  
And in your eyes  
I see the missing peices  
I'm searching for  
I think I've found my way home  
  
I know that it might sound   
More than a little   
Crazy but I believe  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life  
  
A thousand angels dance around you  
I am complete now that I've found you  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life...  
  
--- Savage Gargen 


	2. Locked In

Well this is the first half ^^ enjoy!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Jounouchi's Point of View*  
It was Friday morning, and Jounouchi was already at his desk staring out the window.   
The bell wasn't going to ring for another ten minutes, but he didn't seemto care. He rested his head in his hand and sighed.  
It had almost been a week since the indecent that had affected him dearly, consuming his thoughts and dreams.   
Neither with fear nor guilt, but with love for a fellow student and the most unlikely person of all. The dim winter   
sun broke through the grey clouds trying to cover the land in its warmth. But for it was winter and already past freezing level,   
the patches of ice proved that the sun's warm gaze was not welcome.   
Jou closed his eyes for a moment or two, trying to catch up on some lost sleep.   
He soon drifted off to a world of memories that consumed his mind.   
  
****************************  
It was a week earlier, Friday morning once again. The sun was out shining brightly, birds migrating filled the sky and   
the last remaining leaves fell to the ground with their fallen comrades. Inside the school where five youths,   
talking away the last few minutes they had before class begun.   
  
"No way Ryou, there is no answer for number 54," the blond, chocolate-eyed boy pointed to the very question in his math text book.  
"No Jou, I reassure you there is a possible answer," the English exchange student was trying his best to convince him.  
"Fine, then answer it!" Jou handed Ryou a piece of paper and pencil, then crossed his arms and watched.  
"It's a relatively simple question, I don't know how you couldn't of gotten the answer," the white haired boy then started to solve the complicated  
question, while explaining , "Ok, a = 5, d = 12 and n = 60  
Sn = n/2 [ 2a (n - 1)d] that's your standard formula, so all you have to do is-"  
  
Just then the door opened. From the doorway the CEO, known as Seto Kaiba, entered the class room.   
He was a tall boy, with dark brown hair, and coldcerulean blue eyes. He showed very little to no emotion at all   
to anyone except when it came to his brother, and only living relative, Mokuba.  
  
"Ohayo Kaiba-san." Yugi greeted him. Out of all his friends, he was the smallest and with the most unique hair to boot.   
He had golden blond bangs and black and red hair that spiked up. His eyes were like rubies, a rich red violet that seemed to  
change colours whenever the light hit them, changing from plain violet to sometimes the deepest aubergine.   
  
Kaiba didn't answer to the boy's warm welcome, he just sat tall and straight in his seat ignoring the rest of the students   
waiting for the bell to ring. He never usually attends classes due to he runs Kaiba Corp. a large and famous industry that   
specializes on new ways of duelling. The only reason for his appearance was for the fact that Yugi went out of his   
way to phone him up and tell him that they had a math test the fallowing day.   
  
"So Kaiba," Yugi started talking again, trying to break the ice between him and the CEO.   
He loved to have his friends and to possibly make Kaiba a friend also would just over joy his little heart. "Are you ready for the test?"  
  
"I am always ready for everything." He said coldly without even turning his chair to look at the boy.   
"Well good luck then."   
Kaiba just turned around to look at Yugi then turned his attention to Jou who was still struggling over the same question.   
"Luck is for the weak." That was the last thing he said until the end of school.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The final bell rang for dismissal. Anzu had to hurry after school to get work on time, Honda left early for a dentist appointment,   
Ryou had to go to airport to pick up his father, for he was visiting him for a week and he dearly missed his father while he was   
off exploring and uncovering more of ancient Egypt, and Yugi promised to help his grandfather with some shipments   
which left Jou to be by himself after school. The teacher asked him to stay, he had done terriably  
on the math test and the teacher was willing to give him a second chance.  
After meeting with the teacher, Jou packed his things and left the classroom and made a quick pit stop at the washroom.   
He entered the white tiled room and stood in front of the cleanest urinal he could find, school washrooms weren't the cleanest,   
but they came in handy. As he stood and relieved himself he heard a flush from a nearby stall. Except for himself, a few teachers  
and the janitor, he didn't think anyone else would still be in the school, I mean it was Friday. The stall door   
opened revealing the tall dark Kaiba. Jou scowled at his appearance. Kaiba didn't make an effort to look at the blond and started washing his hands. Jou's businesswas done at the urinal but he was too occupied paying attention to the cold CEO he'd known to despise.  
  
"Are you just going to stand there holding whatever dick you have, staring at me?" Kaiba said turning the tap off and  
using the machine to blow-dry his hands.   
  
Jou was more then furious. He quickly did his fly and went to the sink to wash his hands as well not wanting to look at the cold hearted  
bastard and focused on the warm water that caressed his hands.  
  
"Puppy too mad for words?" he smirked while reaching over to pick up his briefcase. Before he could even touch it,   
Jou kicked it with all his anger to the other side of the room, bouncing off the wall before landing in a metallic thud.   
  
"I am getting sick and tired of you Kaiba, so fuck off." His eyes were flaring with fire of pure rage as he pointed to the taller boy's face,   
as if to make his point clear.   
  
Kaiba just looked at him coldly showing that the pointing treatment was nothing more then a pathetic attempt to scare him.   
He stood up from his reaching over position, easily over towering the hot-headed boy in height,  
"Looks like the dog's got quiet a bark," he smirked, " but no teeth to bite back."   
  
Without even a warning, Jou ferociously attacked Kaiba making him slam into a stall. He then threw a punch at him,   
which was blocked. Kaiba kicked Jou in the stomach knocking the wind out of him as he began to stumble back.   
Kaiba got up from his awkward position using his long legs as a support to prevent him from landing in the toilet.   
He then wiped his face when he noticed a smear of blood on his sleeve from his lip.   
He didn't feel Jou hit him, so he probably just bit himself.   
  
Jou was leaning on the counter holding his stomach, trying to catch his breath. It hurt.   
He didn't' know Kaiba could hit so hard but obviously he proved he could.  
  
Kaiba then just gave him a dirty look. "Hmph. Proves my point. You're not even a dog, you're just a puppy.  
A scared, weak, stupid, puppy." With that he went over to retrieve his briefcase when he heard the door make an unusual clicking nose.   
He stood still and quiet, wondering what that sound was, his concentration  
soon was broken by Jou's harsh words. "Sick bastard." He was still holding onto his stomach, it didn't hurt as bad, but it still made him flinch once in a while.   
  
Kaiba ignored the meaning of those words and pushed on the door to exit. The door made a thud, as if something was blocking it.   
He blinked and pushed on the door once more, "What the hell?" He pushed on the door a number of times, wondering if it was just his imagination playing tricks on him. In a final attempted he ran up and hit the door with his shoulder. It still wouldn't open, "Oh shit."   
  
Jou looked up at Kaiba pushing and pounding on the door. 'What the hell's gotten into him?'   
"Fuck! Open up!" Kaiba started pounding on the door with all his might.   
  
"What's wrong?" Jou asked.  
"The fucking door's locked."  
"WHAT?! You have to be kidding me! This is a joke right."  
Kaiba turned to face Jou, looking at him as if he was a complete moron, "Do I joke?"  
"No."  
"There's your answer."  
  
Jou then ran up to the door and tried to open it himself. "Shit, open!"  
"I've all ready tried that, Dog."   
"Kaiba, just shut up! I am not a dog. So do us both a favour and get that through your thick skull."   
Jou then looked up to at the door. "So how are we going to get out of here?"  
Kaiba checked his watch. 6:52 pm. "There's no use in calling for help, even the janitor would be gone by now.   
I say we're stuck here till the janitor comes back."  
"And when's that?"  
"Sunday evening."  
  
Jou kicked the door in frustration. He couldn't believe this. Out of all the people in the world, he was stuck in the   
boy's washroom for the weekend with Seto Kaiba.   
The same Seto Kaiba that kicked him, the same Seto Kaiba that forced Yugi to loose the duel in the Pegasus tournament,   
the SAME Seto Kaiba that was a cold, emotionless bastard to all. 'Great... what did I do to deserver this?'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So Jou and Kaiba are stuck in the boy's washroom for the weekend. ooooo fun! R&R pls. 


	3. Day One

O_o wow 5 reviews in the first half hour I put the story up. So was not expecting that, to heaven shadow, you're very welcome and if you ever get another writter's  
block, just contact me at tigerkatz13@hotmail.com. I'll be more then glad to help.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jou and Kaiba accepted the harsh reality that they were going to be stuck in the washroom together for the weekend and all ready clamed their territory in the  
small cramped room. Kaiba sat on the wall just brushing the blow dryer with this brown hair as Jou sat nearest to the door. It had been at least an hour or two and  
none of them even said a word to each other. While Kaiba thought of what meetings he would be missing, Jou mumbled to himself he hated this more than  
anything he could imagine, well maybe not, it was better then what would happen when he finally got home.   
  
The second hand on Kaiba's watch endlessly recorded the time as a never-ending beat. Kaiba sighed and closed his eyes, catching up on some lost sleep over   
the past week or two. Jou stood up and ferociously kicked the door then knocking the garbage can over, spilling empty pop cans, wrappers, plastic utensils,  
and pieces of paper with low test scores marked in red ink on them.   
"FUCK!" He shouted in a burst of anger, then ran his hand through his blond locks and started pacing back and forth.  
"Cursing and breaking things won't solve anything, but for a dog I guess it's the only solution."  
"Damnit Kaiba I told you to fuck off and stop calling me that! I am not a pansy ass street mutt." He was about to loose it, he could feel him loosing his cool,   
clenching his fist ready to punch the crap out of that pretty face of his.   
  
Kaiba didn't respond to him it was stupid to argue with Jou when he was like this no matter how entertaining it was to watch him go off.   
Jou just spat and turned his head. 'Great, as if being stuck in here with this prick doesn't mean I've been through enough.' He then grabbed a stall door and   
slammed it to get rid of the last bit of anger that surged through his veins.   
  
"Are you done violating yet? If not then I'd suggest you stop, this WILL be our new home until the janitor gets back." He looked at his metallic watch.  
8:52 pm. It was going to be a long night.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
An hour passed until Jou had another of hit fits.   
  
"Will you shut up and stop your whining!" Kaiba's voice had a serious tone of annoyance, he had obviously had enough of the youth's temper tantrums,   
"you're not the only one pissed off by the situation so if you're just going to through random fits then I suggest you get on the flood and start crying and pounding  
the floor while kicking your feet like any immature child does when he doesn't get his way!" His head then hit the side of the wall after making contact his Jou's  
harsh punch.   
  
"Shut up. JUST SHUT UP!"   
  
Kaiba sprinted to his feet and pushed the boy into the wall holding him by the scruff of the jacket, Jou shot his foot to Seto's shin, easily bruising the bone.   
It obviously hurt like shit, but as a final blow he kicked Jou in the stomach once again, hoping that he would knock him out. That way he would get some piece and   
quiet for a change. Instead he got the opposite.  
  
Jou screamed in pure agony his eyes filling with tears and sweet rolled down his forehead, he slammed his head to Kaiba's shoulder trying to breathe. Gasping   
for air, like he had been under water and was close to drowning, closing his eyes tightly trying to block out the pain as streams of tears trailed down.  
  
Kaiba didn't know what just happened, there he was, a short tempered street boy, with a strong back ally attitude that showed his softer kinder side, to only  
his friends, degraded to a crying pup yelping in agony, pure agony. So why was he like this? His mind swarmed with confusion as he watched the boy hiding his   
amber eyes in his shoulder, which were now soaking with his tears as he held his stomach. He gasped and sobbed with the occasional cough in between.   
  
"Jounouchi?"  
  
Jou then held his breath and pushed on Kaiba's other shoulder as a support before loosing control of his legs and just collapsing all together.  
Seto caught the boy before he could hit the ground, which would only inflict more pain to the young teen and got down to lay him on the floor, then shuffling him  
over in an upright position.   
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
Jou couldn't talk, even if he wanted to. The pain was just too much.   
Kaiba took the hint as a "No." He looked down to the boy's stomach and wondered. He took his hand and lifted Jou's, allowing him to lift the boy's shirt to see  
why he ached so much. Jou protested to Kaiba doing that, but he was in no situation to argue or fight, he could hardly even breathe, he didn't want Kaiba  
to see his body, for he would just scowl at him more, but in disgust.   
  
Kaiba lifted the boy's shirt and his cold blue eyes widened in shock. Bruises. Everywhere on the youth's stomach with more sneaking their way underneath  
his clothing and around to the other side.  
  
"D...d..d...don't look" Jou gasped, even though it was only two words, it still hurt like hell to say them.  
  
Kaiba didn't even notice he said anything; he was too much in shock at the sight of his body. His rich tanned skinned seemed to be infected in black and violet  
spots in all sizes, he noticed the largest one. Right at the belly button was a large black blotch, right were he hit him in the first squabble they had. He knew that  
he had hit Jou then, but not hard enough to inflict a bruise as harsh as that before him.   
  
"K..K...Kaiba..."  
  
"Shut up. You're not in the condition to protest me being this near to you. I know you despise me with everything you've got, but right now we have to put those  
feelings aside. You are in need of aid, but due to the fact that we're stuck in here, I'm the only option. So stay still and shut up."  
  
Jou was surprised. He could sense Kaiba's cold tone of voice in the harsh way he said that, but also he could detect something else. Though it was small and  
hard to notice, he could tell that Kaiba was worried about him. He watched as the tall, dark boy opened his briefcase and pull out a spare shirt, tearing the sleeve  
off and damped it with cold water and placed in on Jou's bruises. The cold made Jou shiver at first then relaxed as it numbed the pain down a touch, he didn't  
know why Kaiba was being so nice to him, he thought that he was only human around Mokuba. Apparently that was not the case.   
  
"Call me when the water's warmed up," he took a place next to Jou and sat there, using the bottom of the counter as a headrest.   
  
Jou didn't know what to say, he was totally surprised about what just happened. One minute they were fighting, ready to kill each other the next, Kaiba was   
tending to his well being. What changed? What altered to make Kaiba so kind, so... so... dare he say or think it, gentle. He felt the pain starting to vanish   
and soon disappear all together. Sighing, he felt himself giving into sleep, one thing that Jou could call both angelic and demonic. To fall into a peaceful  
sleep was wonderful but terrifying if it involved dreams. Jou couldn't remember the last time he had a wonderful dream. He yawned.  
  
"If you're tired, sleep."  
Jou snorted at Kaiba, "Like you do that a lot yourself."  
"I don't really have much of a choice, do I? Running a company means you stay up late and get up before the sun has a chance to rise, in some cases you just  
don't have time for it."  
  
"So why don't you go to sleep first, you've obviously haven't had enough. Hm. Probably why you're so grouchy all the time." Jou smiled at his own joke.   
Kaiba just grunted.   
"Yo Kai, time."  
"My name is not Kai it's Kaiba, and it's 10:20 pm."  
"Oh let up Kai, it's not like it means anything bad."  
"But that's not my name."  
"Sooorrrrry. Just trying to lighten up the mood if you don't mind." Jou crossed his arm and flinched, he had forgotten about his bruises and the damp cloth that once  
used to be a sleeve from one of Kaiba's shirts.   
Kaiba shook his head, "Baka. If you don't apply pressure it won't hurt."   
"Hey, who asked you." Jou was becoming himself again, getting angered easily and ready to pick a fight.  
  
He smiled before getting up to wet the cloth for the blond teen again.   
  
Jou started to breath heavily once again, "Hey Kaiba, is there like a window in here or something? I'm getting a bit short of breath."  
  
He was right, the air in the small-crapped washroom was getting a bit stale, he looked around, but no such luck. "I don't think there're any windows in public  
washrooms, Jou."   
  
"Great..." his breathing seemed to pick up, "that's just great." He placed his forearms on his knees and leaned over his breathing started to increase rapidly.  
  
"Jounouchi, you all right."   
  
"Ya... fine just fine. It's... it's just I'm a bit claustrophobic." He took a few deep breaths trying to calm him self down and ran his hand through his hair once again.  
  
"Think you can make the night?"  
  
"I'll be fine Kaiba, don't worry."  
  
It was all ready 11:05 pm and both boys were tired. Kaiba moved across the room to give Jou lots of room and as much breathing space as possible.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"YOU STUPID SHIT!" A man shouted and struck the child with a closed fist.  
  
The small child smashed into the closet door on contact, tears and a few traces of blood stained his face, "Father... I'm sorry. Please stop. Don't hit me."  
  
"IT'S YOUR FAULT!" He smacked the child again, "IT'S YOUR FAULT YOUR MOTHER LEFT US AND TOOK YOUR SISTER!!"   
  
"I… I'm sorry." The boy was no older then seven, his amber eyes were filled with tears and more to come as his blond hair had some hints of pink, the result of   
brushing up against his own blood. His left arm dangled lifeless while his right held it, he brushed away any blood that escaped from the cut on his chin and   
lips with his shoulder.   
  
"YOU'RE NOTHING! YOU'RE NOT SORRY!! SO SHUT UP AND STOP MAKING EXCUSES!!" The man lifted the boy and threw his onto the counter,  
breaking a few dishes, which left gashes in his back. He screamed, never was his father so violent before. Was it his fault? Was the reason that his mother   
had separated and taken his sister with her, or the strong smell of alcohol that lingered on his father's breath and in the house? He was just a child, he didn't   
know which one it was. All he knew that his father was hurting him. His arm dislocated and in extreme pain, he tried to get up. He wasn't paying attention to   
what his father was doing. As soon as he got on his knees a dark shadow came upon him. A fist closed in on him...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"NO! DON'T! DON'T TOUCH ME!! STOP IT!! I'M SORRY!! I'M SORRY!!"  
  
Kaiba was trying to restrain a thrashing, screaming Jou, "Jou.. J... JOUNOUCHI!!!" He shook the boy as a final result.  
  
Jou shot his eyes open soaking with tears, he looked dazed. Noticing the hands that had a firm strong grip on him he looked up to Kaiba, meeting cold   
cerulian to warm amber, "K...K...Kaiba? Wha... wha...." he breathed heavily and looked around to see where he was.   
"It's ok Jou, you're here. Do you remember? You and I are locked in the boy's washroom for the weekend... calm down, no one's going to hurt you."  
"Kaiba?"   
"What?"  
Jou just stared, gazing into the eyes of the one holding him and weirdly enough he felt something, he felt safe, "It's nothing."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Jou nodded.  
  
"What..." Kaiba looked down knowing it was rude to ask personal questions but he just had to know, he was learning so much about the boy every minute  
he spent with him he just wanted to know more, "What were you dreaming about?"  
  
Jou froze, he couldn't tell him, not anyone, what his dream was about. He didn't want people to know that his father was abusing him at home, it was  
just unthinkable. "I'm tired," was all he could think to say to get out of answering that question.  
  
Kaiba softened his grip and nodded, obviously this was something the street youth did not want to share with anyone, especially him. He let go of the blond   
and sat down beside him.  
  
Jou's body started to shake suffering from a state of shock, the cold sweat that rid his body didn't help much, he was very cold as well. He rubbed his arms   
hoping it would warm him up a bit when he felt something warm and long covering his whole body. He opened his eyes to see Kaiba's trench coat laid on top  
of him and then looked over to Kaiba who was curled up and hugging himself, loosing the warmth of his coat to keep himself warm. Jou didn't understand  
why he was doing such a thing and after all the harsh jokes and comments he'd made about him in the past. He felt guilty now more than anything.  
  
Kaiba leaned up against the counter and held himself, the cold floor tiles made it even harder for him to stay warm. He let out a sigh and felt something  
lean up against him. He turned his head to see Jou fast asleep. The warmth that came from the boy's body was more then welcome, he shifted and held the   
boy in his arms, body heat was a main key in surviving in the cold, and they were in a place where some survival rules were in need. He yawned and laid  
one hand on the boy's head, stroking once as in act of comfort before drawing into the black curtain of sleep.   
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter's kinda fluffy and short, but good either way. R&R pls. 


	4. Day Two

*Jumps around yelling "PIXIE STICK!!!"*   
Nass: *covering his hears* what the hell are you so happy about?  
^^ Yami-kitty-kun, they like me they really like me!  
Nass: How so?  
^^ My story now has lots o' reviews!  
Nass: oh... like that affects my life  
Actually it does, if ppl didn't like my stories I would neglect my account once again, leaving you here all alone and not exsiting  
Nass: I think I had time to get use to that while I was stuck in that infernal item.  
Awww... Nass-neko-kun such a sour puss...  
  
Thank you to all of those who read and reviewed my stories, and as an award, chapter 4! YAY!!! Also the song Jounouchi-kun is sining is the ending   
song for the first season of Yu-Gi-Oh. *thumbs up* Very recomened. It's called "Ashita Moshi Kimi Ga Kowaretemo" I am sad to say I do not know  
who it's from or have the english translations.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He was high amongst the clouds, looking down at the large city he knew as Tokyo, which looked nothing more then a toy town, little plastic figures made to   
look like a smaller replica of the great city. How he got in the sky was something he didn't know, he wasn't holding onto anything or supported by a rope or cord,   
just there, hanging in the sky. He felt as light as a feather and closed his eyes as a warm breeze picked up and brushed against his face. He didn't care that  
nothing was keeping him in the air, he wanted to stay.   
  
Just as wonderful it came in it came back down. Jou could feel himself getting heavier and descending, it was slow though, very slow. He thought nothing of it, once  
he would gain his full body weight he would be on the ground by then. That was not the case.  
  
A dose of reality hit him he started falling, he opened his mouth to scream but no words came out, just silence. A flash hit his mind making him flinch  
it was too fast he couldn't see what it was when he got hit with another. He saw a man cast in shadows drawing his fist, then five more hit Jou they hurt for some   
reason. As he started to get closer and closer to the ground more flashes smacked him in the face. They were memories of past beatings he   
had received over the years, the wounds they inflicted, the bruises that hurt for weeks, and scars that would remain. He held his arms in front of his face and   
tightly closed his eyes, hoping it would stop the memories from slapping him, forcing him wake up to reality, it was his life nothing could be changed.  
  
He was getting close to the ground he could feel it. He tried to scream again; only the sound of the rushing air whistling in his ear was heard. He was going   
to die, he knew it, become nothing but a bloody mess on the ground, a red stain would remain were his body landed after they cleaned it up. Tears escaped  
from his eyes, he didn't want to die no matter how bad his life was, he didn't want to meet his fate, he was still just a kid. 'Please, someone help. I don't want to die.  
Not now, not like this.'  
He felt himself stop, like an invisible rope around his waist ran out of slack and held him there. He was about open his eyes when he felt himself move again  
but up this time, back into the free sky. He felt strong, warm hands hold him tightly ensuring his safety. Jou opened his eyes slowly. The city was below him,   
and his feet brushed along the tops of clouds. A feather caught his eye, it was fairly large feather, dark grey in colour, like thunderclouds. He reached out to grab   
it when he saw a large wing flap at his side, its colouring identical to the feather. 'An angel?' He lifted his head to the face of his savoir. Their face was hidden in   
the shadows of their large wings and the sun made it even harder to see.  
  
"Who are you?"   
  
No answer came they just held Jou tighter.  
  
"Wake up," was all the winded one said.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jou shifted his head before hitting the corner of something hard, "Damnit!"   
  
He held his head and lifted him self from his bed. He slowly opened his eyes shooting them wide with shock.   
There asleep before him was Kaiba, his head faced to the side, mouth slightly open making the occasional soft snore, (not SNORE just  
you know… the cute one) a few strands of hair covered his eyes, and his hand at his side. Jou made small smile, it was almost comical to see Kaiba like this, not  
in a thousand years would anyone picture the strong, hard-ass CEO look so child like in his sleep. He looked over to Kaiba's wrist to check the time. 9:13 am.  
  
He was up before Kaiba, and it was hours past sunrise, 'Guess he decided to rest while we were stuck in here.' He got up and stretched, scratching his head, he  
turned to face him one more time then took the coat and covered Seto with it.   
  
He had to pee really badly; I guess it was a good thing that they were stuck in there and not in some other room.  
He flushed and washed his hands, Kaiba stirred. Jou quickly turned the water off, not wanting to wake him up from his  
peaceful sleep. He stood still of a minute, water dripping from his soaked hands as he watched Kaiba to see if he just merely moved or was waking up.  
  
He made a small noise before grabbing the coat closer to him and lifted his hand to the wall using it as a pillow.   
  
Jou smirked, 'Like a child.' He decided to wipe his hands on his jacket to prevent further noise and sat next to the dark teen.   
He poked one of his bruises and flinched, yep, they still hurt like the little S.O.Bs *son of a bitches* they were, but they weren't as bad as they were before.   
He rested his head to the wall and looked over to the sleeping boy, 'I wonder if he's dreaming? And if he is, what's he dreaming about? He's got to have some   
imagination to have created that game Yugi, Mai, Mokuba and I went into to save his sorry ass.'   
He sighed, 'Speaking of dreams, what was mine all about? I haven't had a dream that wasn't about anything else then past beatings, so why now?  
Why do I all of a sudden get a dream where I'm being saved from my end and memories? And just who was that winged being? Argh. Too many questions.   
Questions? OH SHIT! I got a math test on Monday!' He reached over to grab his backpack when he heard a noise.   
  
"Hm..." Kaiba opened his blue eyes from his sleep, rubbing them with the hand he slept on.   
"Ohayo beautiful," Jou mocked.   
"Beautiful? ... Shut up" Kaiba glared and snapped back.   
He gave a small laugh and reached into his backpack, grabbing a small apple, taking out his pocket knife he cut it in two and handed one piece to Kaiba.  
"What's this?"  
"It's uh... well, my way of saying thank you."  
"What are you thanking me for?"  
"For last night, when I was in pain. It really helped," then flashed a smile.  
  
Kaiba took his half and bit into it. It was warm, bruised and sour, he almost spat it back out in disgust when he saw Jou looking as if he was about to do the same.  
  
"Cheap bastard, says we're too broke to afford decent food while he's spending hours at the pubs and strip bars," his voice was low as if he was talking to   
him self, obviously he didn't want anyone to hear.   
  
Kaiba was thinking about throwing his half away, but he wondered, maybe this would be his chance to take heed to that old saying, "To walk in someone   
else's shoes." He was getting to know more about the hot-headed, street boy from his point of view, first seeing the bruises, the minor fights they had, and now  
the condition of the food he had to eat everyday. It was sad, but a valuable lesson none the less.  
  
Quickly they both ate the rotten apple not wanting to taste it, even though the taste and texture of the spoiled food lingered in their mouth, fallowed by an awful  
after taste.  
  
"Sorry I didn't have anything better."  
"Doesn't matter, as long as we have something in our stomachs."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*elapsed time*  
  
Jou went back to retrieve his backpack. Kaiba lifted his head to look over the blond's shoulder to see what he was fetching, he was hoping more food, but all  
the teen grabbed was his math text book, a few pieces of paper and a chewed up old pencil missing the eraser. He cocked an eyebrow, "The teacher didn't   
assign us any math homework."  
  
"I know, but I've got to study."   
  
Kaiba was silent for a moment, "You failed the test didn't you?"  
  
"Give the man a prize," was all Jou said as he stuck is nose in his work, "ARGH! I hate that question! It's impossible no matter WHAT Ryou says!" He bit his  
pencil, obviously he ran into the fifty-fourth question in his text.   
  
Kaiba mentally shook his head, how could he STILL not have gotten that question? Tired of watching the boy struggle he got up and kneeled behind Jou.  
"Shut up and I'll show you," he grabbed the pencil from Jou's mouth, wiping the saliva of it with his pant leg and leaned over the boy's shoulder to write on  
the paper.  
  
"Now watch, because I'm only going to explain once, then you're on your own."  
  
As he started to explain, Jou looked over to his tutor. He stared into his cerulean eyes, almost loosing himself in their gaze. His mouth was slightly open, not paying  
any attention to what he was saying, he didn't even feel the small blush that spread across his face.   
  
"Jou? Jou."  
  
He blinked a few times coming back to reality, "Huh? What? I'm sorry I didn't hear what you said."  
"How could you not, I'm right beside you, are you deaf or something? Why are you red?"  
"Uh...."  
"Forget it and pay attention for bloody sake. I hate repeating myself."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It wasn't until an hour later Jou had finally finished his math work, "God that stuff's so boring. It's the same thing over and over again. Yawn" He stretched and   
moved his neck around getting rid of the stiffness that started up.   
  
"Yo Kai... or sorry, Kai-BA. What time is it?"  
"5:46 pm."   
  
Seto sighed and closed his eyes, his stomach started to hurt. But he didn't want to show the young teen that he was hungry, it would be almost insulting to him self to   
let Jou see him in mere pain from hunger. He sat there and tried to ignore it but hunger didn't want to be left unnoticed. A low rumble escaped from Kaiba's   
stomach, fallowed by a second.   
  
Jou started to laugh, this was a first for him, hearing the tough CEO's stomach growl in hunger, he was probably suffering hunger pains as well.   
  
Not wanting to sound desperate for food he raised his head eyeing Jou's backpack, "Got anything else in there?"  
He shook his head, "Sorry Kaiba, that apple was all I had."  
'Great.' He leaned back hitting his head against the tiled wall. He was hungry, very hungry and all those survival tricks he knew was in no use in a washroom.  
Good like trying to find mushrooms or any other source of food.   
"If you're hungry I could show you a trick."  
Kaiba looked up at the teen, he had a mischievous glint in his eyes and that grin on his face added the final touch, "What trick?" He didn't care he had gone  
almost two days on nothing but yesterday's two meals, and half a rotten apple, he was willing to try anything.  
  
Jou got up and moved over to the sink, he turned the tap on and started collecting the water in his hands, then bringing then up to his mouth. He did that for only  
a few seconds, thirty to be exact.   
  
He just looked up in confusion.  
  
Then after wiping his mouth he turned around to meet Kaiba with a smile of satisfaction on his face, "Ahh, nice and full."  
"You just filled yourself up on water."  
"Exactly, it won't hurt, or just not as bad. Hunger pains hurt 'cuz all it's saying that your stomach is empty so you just have to fill it up. And best of all, going to the   
John won't be an obstacle, I mean look were we are. Sure we'll be pissing like race horses, but we'll be full."  
  
He was surprised, that was actually a very smart trick. "Where did you learn a trick like that?"  
"I just watch and catch on. It's been really helpful on days I forget my lunch." He smiled, 'Forget my lunch, that 's a good one. I really wish I could tell him how   
I actually came up with that trick, nights on the street 'cuz I'm too afraid to face the old man. He sure seems surprised with it.'  
  
He watched as Seto got up and filled his hands with water, bringing them up to his lips and drinking the cold liquid that filled his stomach. He filled his hands five  
more times before giving a relieved sigh and wiping away execs water from his chin.  
  
He turned to look at Jou to thank him for the tip only to see the young teen standing tall and proud, arms crossed and a wide smile that made him look ridiculous.  
Scowling, he sat back down.  
  
"What no thank you? Yeesh, I knew you here a hard ass, but not fossil hard. What someone taught you to act like that?"  
Kaiba sprung to his feet and grabbed Jou's jacket, pushing him into the wall. Jou's eyes widened in shock as Seto's cold blue eyes glared as if trying to pierce his   
very soul with darkness. His breathing was shaky, never had he seen Kaiba so serious, so... so pissed off from a simple comment. A moment went by  
before Kaiba harshly slapped his hand away from Jou and sat back down.   
  
He was speechless; he didn't know what to say. Had someone actually hurt Kaiba? He didn't want to think about it, knowing it would just drive himself into  
asking the boy. Instead he sat next to the wall he was thrown against and sat there staring at the floor. Nothing to do, and not wanting to start a conversation  
in fear that Kaiba would just snap back and tell him to shut his trap. He was even too afraid to ask for the time.   
He coughed and held his head up, trying to get a good look of his metallic watch.  
  
Kaiba opened his eyes just to see Jou looking like a damn Ostrich, "What?"  
  
He lowered his head and backed away like a scared puppy, "Sorry... I just wanted to..." he eyed the watch.  
" 6:15 pm, anything else?" He said coldly.  
Jou shook his head and turned his attention to the ground.  
It had been at least two hours since anyone said anything.   
  
Kaiba, still pissed at the youth, closed his eyes and sighed. 'How dare that mutt say something like that. What does he know?'   
He let himself drift off into a short sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I said HURRY UP!" A slap hit his young face as he rushed to get the final touches in place. His hands were covered in oil and grease, with the occasional  
electrical burn from the wires. He wiped his dark brown hair out of his blue eyes and hurried to get the piece of machinery done before his foster father  
could hit him again.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaiba shifted and woke up to the sound of a soft voice.  
  
Jou had his eyes closed and head buried in his knees; he was singing a soft tune, his voice lowered so he wouldn't wake him up.  
Call My Name  
Dareka Ga Yobu Koe  
Kurayami No Fukai Kanashimi  
Shiroi Suhada No Kimi Ga Boku No Soko Ni Hikari Wo Sasu  
  
Kuro Ka Shiro Ka Wakaranai Mama  
Konna Ai Wa Jidaiokure Nano Ka  
Bokura Wa Ichinichijuu  
Asa Ga Otozureru No Wo Matsu Dake  
  
Ashita Moshi Kimi Ga Kowaretemo  
Koko Kara Nigedasanai  
Tsukareta Karada Wo Iyasu  
Kimi No Hohoemi Yo  
  
Lonely Heart  
Moteamasu Kokoro  
Pokkari Ana Ga Aita You Da  
Jibun Wo Osaekirezu Nanika Ni Iraira Shiteta  
  
Ano Koi Wo Wasurerarenai To  
Deatta Koro Hanashiteta Ne  
Honshin Wo Kakushita Kao  
Mada Boku Niwa Sukui Ga Arisou?  
  
Ashita Moshi Kimi Ga Kowaretemo  
Samayoi Tsuzukeru Darou  
Aishite Hajimete Shitta  
Ushinau Kowasa Wo  
  
Ashita Moshi Kimi Ga Kowaretemo  
Nani Mo Mienaku Natte Mo  
Yasuraka Na Toki No Naka De  
Bokura Wa Arukidasu  
  
Kimi No Maboroshi Yo  
He smiled softly, he had no idea the boy had a lovely singing voice, you could never tell by just listening to him talk.   
  
Jou slowly opened his eyes to see Kaiba awake. "Kaiba."  
"What?"  
"N...nothing. Did I wake you?"  
He shook his head.  
Jou smiled then looked back down, "Look... about what happened earlier, I'm sorry if it offended you in some way..."  
"No, it's mine."  
Jou looked up.  
"I should thanked you for the tip. It was very helpful."  
"Ya, comes in handy doesn't it? Speaking of such I gotta pee!"  
"Thanks for telling me..." He turned his head and closed his eyes giving the boy some privacy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They boys ended up playing duel monsters; Kaiba won thirteen out of the fifteen rounds they played. Obviously Jou wasn't happy with it, but he tried to ignore it  
before Kaiba started rubbing it in his face, causing him to blow one of his fits.   
  
Once 11:30 pm rolled around they decided to call it a night. Kaiba took his coat and covered both of them; back-to-back they leaned up against each other,  
Jou and Kaiba both admitted that they hated sleeping like that, but unless they wanted to freeze there was no other choice.   
  
******************************************  
  
And dat's de end of dat chapie! Sorry not much of a topic going on but what is there to do in a washroom? Don't worry my later chapters will be MUCH   
better... hopefully.. *Jumps * I SAW HARRY POTTER AND THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS TODAY!! it was soooo cool.  
Nass: *sarcastically* Oh do tell...  
^^ Ok!  
Nass: o_ô  
*talks for hours about the movie, while Nass tries to cover his ears, wishing for death then realizing he's all ready dead* 


	5. Freedom

*Discalmer* I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of it's characters. I am just using the characters for my own amusant to bring entertainment   
to others. Also I do not own Savage Garden or their songs, I just happen to be a huge fan that gets inspired by their music.  
I do not own Harry Potter as well, I just wanted to use the riddle from the Goblet of Fire... thank you.  
  
*hops!* OMG! I am just WAY too happy! never have I had so many reviews  
Nass: Would you mind keeping your voice down?  
NO!  
Nass: O_O!   
loud enough?  
Nass: .....   
  
I rented the Yu-Gi-Oh game for gameboy colour. It's ok, I'm not big on duelling so it's a pretty OK game, I really want to try "Forbidden Memories" I heard it's a really good game, is parcel RPing. I LOVE RPING!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He was finishing up on the final touches of his new machine. He had been working on the new invention for endless   
months now the giant computer was created to analyze, store data and information along with the blue prints of future   
duelling machines and other important facts. He got up and wiped his hands with an old rag, he was very happy and proud   
how it turned out.   
  
He quickly pressed the button to start up the large machine, electronic sounds started up indicating that it was powering up   
the blank screen then shone brightly, a window box popped up and Kaiba inputted the code name and passwords.   
The computer took in the information, a loading bar appeared on the screen then it made a sound and an error box was shown.  
'What the?' He quickly imputed the same code name and passwords. Error.  
  
'What's going on? I must of connected a wire to something else, damn.'  
  
The computer then started a constant beep many error windows popped up filling the large screen.   
"What the fuck?" He pushed a number of buttons, no use nothing seemed to work. His computer was going on the frits  
and he didn't know why, he had done everything right and he didn't let one single employee touch it or have any knowledge   
of its existence.  
  
"Argh, not even started working and all ready has a default, stupid piece of junk." He kicked it. Suddenly the door to the  
main wiring burst open and wires of all sizes sprang to life. "What the-" Afraid of what was going on he tried to back away  
when a cord caught his foot making him fall to the hard ground. What was going on? Why was his machine acting like this?  
He looked over to his side and saw he was in reaching distance of pulling the plug. In an urgent attempt he reached   
out, grabbing the cord, and pulled the plug out. The machine died and the wire that had his foot went limp. Kaiba sighed;   
it was over, whatever it was. He spoke too soon.  
  
The cord he was holding suddenly sprang to life in his hand, twisting its self around Seto's neck, while the wire around his  
foot was tighter then ever. He tugged away at the cord on his neck, he was having trouble breathing.   
  
"YOU WORTHLESS SHIT!"   
  
Kaiba's eyes shot open in sheer horror. On the large computer screen was the face of his foster father, his iced eyes  
and greying hair stared vigorously at the strangling boy on the floor.   
"YOU ARE NOTHING! IF IT WEREN'T FOR THE FACT YOU WERE GIFTED WITH THE KNOWLEDGE OF   
TECHONOLOGY I WON'T HAVE EVEN BOTHERED TO KEEP YOU!" As the man continued to yell as more cords and  
wires sprang out of the machine and held Kaiba down, his arms and legs were held down while he was choking when   
another wrapped itself around his muscular chest like a python, crushing his ribs making death sooner and more painful.   
  
He was going to die, his foster parent was back from the grave ensuring he suffered in his last moments of life, he let out a   
silent scream as two of his ribs cracked.  
'Stop it. Shut up old man.' He felt himself weakening, fading into darkness, 'Someone, if you can hear me... I need your help.'   
  
A small explosion erupted inside the computer causing the wires to go limp, smoke and electrical sparks came up from the keyboard.   
The man on the screen was continuing to yell at the boy, the picture skipping at times before disinagrating and being engulfed by   
bright white light.   
  
Kaiba opened his eyes, regaining consciousness and sat up. His limbs were free, he could breath and felt no pain like it never  
happened, when a feather caught his eye. It was white with a few stripes of grey, like it had been stained. He reached out to  
grab it when he noticed a figure standing in the distance. He could only see a silo wet of the stranger, but it looked as if they  
had wings. 'Could it possibly be?' He figure then started to walk closer to him, their bare feet slapping  
the ground as he took each step. They stopped right in front of the young CEO looking down, their face hidden in the   
shadows of their wings which resembled the feather he saw.  
  
"Who are you?"   
  
The winged one touched his face then pushing lightly on his chin to bring him up for a small, soft kiss.   
  
Kaiba was confused and shocked, who was this person and why did he feel no objection to this act?   
The winged being then broke the kiss. "Wake up," was all it said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kaiba woke up with a stir and opened his eyes, 'What kind of dream was that?' He looked down and turned his attention   
to the boy in his arms, obviously they had both moved around in their sleep and ended up in that position; Jou was in his arms,   
while he held onto his coat. He sighed when nature's call hit him, he had forgotten about all the water and that rotten apple half  
he consumed the past day and now he was suffering for it. Not wanting to disturb the boy's sleep, he got up   
and ran to the nearest stall, 'Freedom!'   
Jou then woke up, his "pillow" had mysteriously gotten up and walked away from him. He looked around and noticed that he   
couldn't see Kaiba anywhere he started to panic, "K... Kaiba? Kaiba!"  
  
"What?" the sound of the toilet flushing came after as the stall door opened and he began to wash his hands.   
Jou sighed in relief, "It's nothing. I just didn't know were you went."  
  
"Well it's not like I can go anywhere," he said sarcastically while shouting over the blow dryer.   
He looked down in embarrassment, "True... hey what time is it?" he rubbed his eye then stretched out his arm, fallowed by a yawn.  
  
"10:15 am. It's Sunday so the janitor should be here at six this evening." He rubbed his damp hands on his pants and sat next to  
the blond boy,"Finally, we'll be free from this hell hole." Jou shifted and leaned against the wall, throwing the coat off of him,   
"So how are we gonna kill a few hours?"  
"I don't know."  
"Well... do you want to duel? I'll beat you this time for sure!"  
Kaiba smirked at the ambered eye boy, "You're on."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They played their cards until it was no longer fun which both of them never thought was possible. As they sat there,  
staring at the endless tiled wall Jou asked the same question.  
  
"4:56 pm, Jou. We still have an hour."  
"Damn." He let out a sigh. He was really starting to get bored at the same time he thought about the events of the   
weekend he had with Kaiba. He didn't really seem like much of the pulpis ass he was pictured to be, I guess you just really had   
to spend time with him to get to know him; Kaiba felt the same way about Jou.  
  
It was another half an hour when it was Kaiba how spoke up and broke the silence.   
  
"Hey Jou."  
"Hm."  
"First think of a person who lives in disguise, who deals in secrets and tells naughty lies. Next tell me what's always the  
last thing to mend, the middle of middle and end of the end? And finally give me the sound often heard during the  
search for a hard-to-find word. Now string them together and tell me this. What creature would you be unwilling to kiss?"  
  
He stared at Kaiba with a very confused look, "What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"It's a riddle. Now answer."  
"I didn't even get it."   
Kaiba sighed, "The answer's suppose to be a spider moron."  
"Explain how."   
He rolled his eyes and then faced the boy, "Ok a spy is a person who lives in disguise, the word in the middle of middle   
and the end of end is "D" and a sound you often hear when people are looking for a word is "er." Spy-d-er."  
It clicked into Jou's mind, "Oh!"  
He shook his head, "I can't believe you didn't get that."  
  
"Fine then!" He pointed to the CEO, "try this one. Put your index fingers in your mouth and stretch out your face, then say   
'I was born on a pirate ship.'"  
  
The concept of stretching your face out just to say a simple sentence seemed worthless to Kaiba, but to stop the boy from   
pointing right in his face he did so. He stretched his face, feeling no better then the dog he sat beside, and attempted to say the   
sentence, "I 'as born on a 'pile 'of 'shit."  
  
A minute went by before Kaiba realized what he had said, embarrassment filled his body as he fell for the boy's joke.   
Jou on the other hand was laughing like a hyena, tears formed from his eyes and his voice bounced off the tile walls.   
  
He looked to the laughing boy, "Peter Piper pick a pack of pickled peppers. Say it."  
Jou took in a deep breath, recovering from laughing so hard, "Ok... Peter... could you repeat it."  
"Peter Piper pick a pack of pickled peppers."  
"You can't pick pickled peppers."  
"Just say the damn thing."  
"Ok, ok sorry. Peter Piper picked a pack of peckers.... uh..." Now it was Jou's turn to be embarrassed.  
Kaiba just smirked, rested his head in his head and turned to the boy, trying not to laugh himself. No one expected   
an answer like that, "Oh really? And just how many peckers did he pick?"  
"I mean pickled peppers!"  
"But you said peckers, I want to know how many and who they belonged to."  
  
Jou started to throw another of his fits, "It was a simple mistake! How the hell do you expect me to say something like that   
without screwing up!"  
"Well I said it with no problem. Twice."  
"That's 'cuz you're the one who asked it!" He clenched his fist towards the dark teen. He smirked, "I'm surprised Jou."  
"About what?"  
"That while we were stuck in here, neither of us has attempted to actually kill each other, sure we had a fight or two, nothing serious."  
"Hm... ya I guess that's pretty amazing," he let out a small grin, " considering I don't care for hard ass CEOs."  
"And me whiny, whimpering, cowardly, street dogs." He eyes opened as he saw Jou's face went from grin to something else,   
something darker.   
"Jounouchi, you alright?"  
  
"Ya. Just fine. Just next time watch your words." He then snapped his head away from the CEO.  
  
Kaiba was confused, what did he say to offend the boy this much? "Jou-"  
"I don't want to hear it," he snapped back.  
  
He got up and looked down to the smaller boy, "Jounouchi, tell me now."  
"Tell you what?!" He sprang up, Kaiba could hear a cracking in Jou's voice as he spoke, his eyes giving into tears,   
" If I don't' want to tell you anything then don't make me! So what if there's something wrong with me, you never use to give a   
shit before, so why now!?"   
"Do not talk to me that way. I do not take taking back lightly." His blue eyes started to freeze over again, a stern look appeared   
on his face.  
"That's funny, last time I checked you were the only always talking back. What's wrong can't take your own medicine?"   
Kaiba went to grab the boy when Jou stepped out of his reach and onto a puddle of water, he slipped his head aiming down the   
counter's edge.   
  
Time went past slowly, quickly Kaiba turned around to try to catch the boy from hurting himself worse than any of the bruises   
on his body...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A man dressed in orange with a nametag, caring a bucket and mop was whistling down the hallways. He got to the boy's facility   
and pulled out a key, and unlocked the door.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The door opened. Jou and Kaiba looked to the light that shined through the widening gap to expose an aging man in his fifties,   
the hair that was left on his head was greying turning white and a large bald spot was left on his head. He started at the two boys   
looking at him in much confusion and to what he saw, accompanied by other thoughts and feelings.   
  
Kaiba was holding the boy beneath him one arm around his waist and a hand under his head, while Jou had a hold of Kaiba's   
left arm and right shoulder, their hips a little too close to each others and faces just inches away. Jou was breathing heavily due   
to the sudden shock of almost hitting his head and probably causing some serious damage.  
  
The janitor, still a little dazed about what he saw, spoke up, "Uh... I hope I didn't disturb anything."   
  
Jou pushed Kaiba off, grabbed his backpack and ran out the door his face red with being caught like that.   
"JOU! Damnit." Kaiba then threw his coat on, grabbed his briefcase and ran to fallow the boy, shouting one last thing at the janitor,   
"WE DID NOTHING!"   
The poor old janitor was left more confused than before, "Better get the extra strong cleaner."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So they're out of the bathroom and Jou ran away. Will Kaiba be able to catch up with him? R&R pls and stay tooned. 


	6. Hell and back

HA! the summery was just a really short and easy way to lure you into my fic! Them being stuck in the washroom was just a small part of it. Now lets continue and see  
where I'm really going with this. Oh, for ppl who don't know, Jounouchi Kastuya is Jou's, proper, whole name.   
And they changed Malik's name in the dub, Terrence, out of all names. *shudder*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Jou ran down the street a block or two before stopping to catch his breath. 'Oh shit. Why did that old man happen to open the door at a time like that? How  
embarrassing.' He rested his hands on his knees.   
  
Kaiba was getting tired he was thinking about forgetting to chase after the boy when he saw him, "Jou!" he sprinted until he was right behind the boy and put his hand  
on his shoulder.  
  
He looked behind him to the hand on his shoulder and saw Kaiba lend over to breathe.   
"Jou..." he managed to breathe out, "W...why did you run?"   
"I... I don't know."  
"Well that's a good answer." He stood back up, noticing his hand on the boy he slapped it back. 'Why did I do that? Why did I even bother chasing him?'  
  
Jou stood up as well, "It's late. I better be heading home, I'm a few days late for dinner." He let out a small laugh, trying to convince the teen that he was all right,  
nothing was wrong, no need to watch over him.  
  
Kaiba looked at his watch, 6:20 pm. It was all ready pretty dark and if it wasn't for the street lights, it would be difficult to see. "I'll see you at school then Kastuya."  
and left.   
  
Jou didn't bother to turn around and watch him leave or even say a word only one thought went through his head, 'What's going to happen to me when I walk  
through that door..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaiba turned the corner when he stopped, something wasn't right, ' Hmph. Why should I care about Jou, I never liked the boy.' But something was holding him  
back, eating away at him, making him feel as if he had to fallow the boy home. 'This is nuts. I'm not going to fallow him, what do I care about were he lives or   
what's going on.' The image of the bruises that riddled the boy's smooth tanned skin came to mind, so many as if he had a skin dieses. Something was happening  
to that boy that he didn't think even his closest friends knew about.   
  
He pushed that thought aside and continued to walk, another memory appeared,   
  
**  
"NO! DON'T! DON'T TOUCH ME!! STOP IT!! I'M SORRY!! I'M SORRY!!"  
He was trying to restrain the thrashing, screaming boy, "Jou.. J... JOUNOUCHI!!!" He shook the boy as a final result.  
  
**  
  
He stopped once again. The wind blew picking up his coat and lifting his hair as he stared to the ground, silence covered the deserted street. A car then drove by  
its headlights casting Kaiba's shadow on the stone wall aliened with plants on the top. He looked back up and turned around, he had to know what was happening  
to Jounouchi.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Jou walked down the cement path holding himself, rubbing his arms. It was fairly cold that night, he shivered then breathed in his hands seeing if that would work,   
it only helped for a second or two. He could tell he was getting close to home as he saw the clean city streets slowly started to fill with the homeless. He knew  
many of the people on the street from pervious nights when he never attempted to show up home or ran away before the old man had a chance to find him. The   
sound of police sirens were extremely common in this part of the city, drugs, alcohol, sex, abuse, prostitution. This was his neighbourhood, his block, his street.   
His home.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Kaiba stayed behind Jou, fallowing him like a hunter trying not to be spotted by his target. He was entering the worst part of town, people passed out in the street,  
broken alcohol bottles, needles riddled the ally ways and sides of the road, and he was hit on by at least seven prostitutes both male and female.   
'Why the hell is he going down here? This place is a fucking dump, do you think... no. He couldn't possibly live around here, only drug attics, alcoholics and whores  
live down here, Jou's not any of those.'  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
He had been walking for at least half an hour in the cold dirty streets when he cut through an ally. A cat digging through a garbage can jumped and moved out of the   
way to the sight of the shivering boy; due to not only to the cold but fear as well. He held his coat tighter letting out a shuddered breath. A man in a cardboard box   
looked up and saw him, "Hey Jou."   
"Even' Tar."  
"Where have you been boy?"  
He smirked and let out a small laugh, "Locked up in the boy's washroom at school."  
"What?" he laughed, his dirty, wrinkled face spread a smile, "How did you get yourself into that mess? Ah it doesn't matter."  
"Hey is my dad home?"   
"Ya, he just came back."  
Jou's smile wiped off his face, "Ok... thanks" he began to walk.  
"Take care of yourself Jou," he whispered as he went back into his cardboard home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaiba cursed, "Shit, I lost him. Where the hell did that boy go?"  
"Lost stranger?"   
Kaiba turned his to see an old man in an ally, his clothes were ragged, no shoes protected his feet, and his only shelter a cardboard box with "Maytag" written in large   
black bold letters.   
"It's none of your business." He snapped coldly, he trusted no one on these streets, for all he knew the old man could be a threat.  
"Well that's no way to treat your elders," the man laughed, "It seems you're looking for someone, maybe I can be of some   
assistance."  
  
He didn't know whether to trust the old man or not, he knew nothing about this part of the town so it was best to get advice from  
someone who lived here, but then there was a feeling of danger. He was in no time to be fighting with his feelings,   
"Do you know a blond boy with tanned skin, goes by the name of Jounouchi Katsyua."  
"Jou? Ya I know him."  
"Could you tell me where he went?"  
"He went home."  
"Oh that answer helps."  
The man smiled and pointed down the ally, "That way."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Not long... it won't be long... what's going to happen?' The endless thought ran through his mind, 'Will he be awake waiting for me? Or will he be passed out on the   
couch like usual when I'm not there to beat the shit out of.' He stared at the ground as he walked stopping when he saw the exit of the small cramped ally. He   
looked up, an old blue shack like house, with a rusted chain link fence, tall uncut grass with a few broken windows and a ripped screen door was across the street.  
He shivered at it's appearance and what it ment to him.  
  
Home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaiba walked along the small ally, it was very cramped, almost impossible not to kick something that was leaning of the brick walls of the buildings. He had been   
walking down the dark path for a while when he noticed the exit of the ally way, and Jou.  
  
The boy was walking across to a terrible looking shake-like house, windows broken, fence rusted, grass not cut, just a dump. Was that were he lived?   
He stayed in the dark ally, not to be seen by the boy himself as he watched him slowly open the rusted gate, making a small creak, walked up the path with much   
percaussion and opened the broken door. He stopped to check inside before entering trying not to make a sound.   
  
A moment of silence went bye, Kaiba let out a sigh, 'He was home, he was safe.'   
  
All was quiet when till the sound of shattering glass and a bloody scream pierced through the night air.  
  
"YOU LITTLE SHIT! WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU?!" A man's voice thundered in pure rage as more glass shattered.  
"F...Father I...." Another scream rang out as more glass broke and a boy's agonizing cries began.   
"YOU'RE NOT EVEN HUMAN YOU FUCKING WEAK, SHIT FOR BRAINS, SPINELESS STREET DOG!"  
  
Kaiba's eyes shot open in fear. He knew this situation all too well himself.  
  
******************  
  
He was holding Mokuba, hiding in the closet of one of the many rooms that riddled the large mansion. He could hear his foster parent yelling and cussing away,   
shouting out threats once he found them, mostly on his brother knowing that was Seto's main weakness.  
  
He told Mokuba to stay and be safe, then left the shelter of the closet to confront the wicked beast.  
  
The man watched as a boy; by the age of eight, walked down the stairs towards him, eyes cold and face emotionless. In reality, young Seto was terrified, but   
showing fear would only make the monster feel more powerful. He looked up at the businessman before him, remembering he was out there for a reason, for   
Mokuba's sake. He didn't' care what would happen to him, he knew what was coming, hitting, kicking, pushing, throwing, vases braking at contact to his thrashing  
body, all that didn't matter, just as long as his brother was well hidden. And safe.  
  
  
The man crouched to the boy's height; the strong smell of liquor lingered in his breath, "Well Seto, it's good to see you came out of hiding and a good thing too."  
He moved closer to the boy's ear, "If you have made me wait any longer things would have gotten MUCH worse."  
  
He flinched at the raised tone of the "much" before answering, "How so?"  
  
The man smiled a twisted smile and looked up to a much smaller boy with long black ragged hair, peering through the gaps in the stair rails.   
"He's growing to be quiet a nice looking boy, don't you agree?"  
  
Kaiba looked to see what the man was grinning at when he saw Mokuba. 'What's he doing? He wasn't suppose to leave the closet'  
  
He scowled, "Don't you fucking lay a finger on him."   
  
Slap!  
  
His head snapped to the side, his cheek was red and strung with pain.  
  
"Don't talk to me like that boy!" He got up and punched the boy, kicking him to the wall when he fell. "Think your a big man now do you Seto? You're nothing,   
just a weak little child. If it wasn't for the fact you beat me in a simple game of chess, then I wouldn't have even bothered to take you and your brother."  
  
Seto leaned against the wall, holding his side, "If it was a simple game, then why did you loose?" He let out a scream as he was picked up by his hair.   
  
"YOU LITTLE SHIT!"  
  
He screamed as the torture began. Hit after kick, thrown into walls and glass from crystal and vases fell and cut his young skin. He was on the floor, bleeding, sore,   
and finding it hard to breathe between his own cries. He felt something heaving on top of him, his clothes ripping off to expose his naked form.  
"No, don't. Please!"  
  
Another slap across the face, "Shut up boy!"  
He made an attempt to push the man off of him, he was going to be raped and he knew it but worse of all, Mokuba was watching.  
  
"MOKUBA! DON'T LOOK! HIDE!"  
  
Mokuba froze as he watched his brother get the crap beaten out of him and steall his innocence. Tears formed in his eyes and trailed down his face, "Big brother..."  
  
"I SAID LEAVE! DON'T LOOK! GET OUT OF HERE!"  
  
***********************************  
  
  
He started to run towards the shacked house as fast as his feet could carry him. He jumped over the fence and bashed through the door, "DON'T TOUCH HIM!"  
His eyes once again shot open.  
  
Jou was crying his eyes closed, head bleeding; broken pieces of glass all over the floor, he was naked; trying to curl up into a ball while an elder man was on top   
of him fully clothed thankfully.  
  
"Who the fuck are you?" demanded the man.  
  
Jou opened one of his eyes, he was shaking uncontrollably, "K... K.... Kaiba?"  
  
"Jou."  
  
He wasn't paying attention to what Jou's father was doing he was too occupied with what he saw before him, so this is what's been happening to him. The  
boy with a short-temper, street wise attitude, and acted happy-go-lucky. It was all an act to hide what was going on in his life, his reality.   
He fell to the ground as he got it with something.   
  
"Kaiba!"  
  
"SHUT UP WHORE!"  
  
He didn't know what came over him that night, it just happened. Kaiba sprang up to his feet, grabbing his briefcase and hit the man at the side of his head with all   
his might. He watched as he hit the mirror on the dresser, sending pictures in neat frames flying.   
  
"DIE YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" He raised his case and continued to hit the man; blood was staining the metallic cover, as the old man fell from the dresser   
counter onto the floor.   
  
"KAIBA STOP!" Jou grabbed his arm and held him around his chest, "Don't. No more. He's unconscious, he won't be able to fight back." He started to cry in the   
teens shoulder once again, "Don't be like him."  
  
'Be like him.' Those words ran through his mind like a silver train and made him remember how his foster father use to continue the beatings long after he was knocked  
out. He dropped his case, breath a little shaky he turned to face Jou.   
  
"Don't look at me... I told you not to look at me!" Jou was afraid, Kaiba knew what his closest friends did not. He was going to think of him more like an animal  
then a human. He dropped to his knees still crying, holding himself. His naked form covered in blood as he continued to bleed from the large gash in his head, caused   
by the dishes that were thrown at him.   
  
Kaiba leaned down and covered Jou with his coat, "It's ok... I don't hate you."   
  
Jou looked up.  
  
"We need to get you to a hospital to get that wound checked out." He held the boy and encouraged him to get up, before seeing a picture near his foot.   
Jou could not have been more than five when it was taken, his eyes closed as he laughed holding onto the chains of the swing set seat in the park. He didn't know   
why but he took the picture and pocketed it then leaving with the boy by his side.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So this chapter was REALLY dark due to my mood today.  
Nass: *looking through the pictures and poems of today* death, death, suicided, wounded, demons, .... lemon?  
^^ I ran out of dark things to right about. 


	7. Into the Sky

Oi Minna!!! I am so sorry that I haven't updated lately, but my computer crashed. ARGH! Stupid virus... I lost all my files. Videos, mp3s,   
pictures and my info tech project I have been working on for 3 weeks! The project is due this week so ARGH!!! *bashes computer*  
we have no windows at the moment and two I don't' have my internet connection I'm writing this on the school computers during  
lunch hour and info tech... Oh and before I forget if you, the reader, just happens to be named "daisy" who's been talking about  
anime club and system of a down... can i pls have your e-mail address; I would really like to talk to you. Oh and say hi to Yami-kun for me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Jou took just a few steps before his knees gave in, he grabbed Kaiba around the neck to support himself, his feet were cut from the   
shattered glass on the floor. Quickly, Kaiba grabbed him around the waist. He could tell the boy was extremely weak and judging by the   
bloody foot prints his feet were slashed open; the gash on his head was fairly deep and probably needed a few stitches. Jou's eyes were   
dull and almost looked at if they lost their warmth, for he was loosing the battle to stay conscious, "Come on Jounouchi, stay with me. Don't  
give up and black out," Kaiba lightly tapped the boy's cheek as encouragement to say awake, "I'll get you to the hospital sooner or  
later. Everything's going to be fine." He shoved away some larger pieces of the broken dishes out of the way so Jou wouldn't hurt himself more   
then we already was.   
  
  
When they got to the half fallen door, Kaiba kicked it. The door flew open, slammed against the side of the house and fell off, before landing  
in a solid thud. 'This place is a fucking dump. How could anyone possibility live in such a place?' He thought to himself as he half carried the   
wounded blond down the cement path down the center of the front yard.   
  
'Why is he doing this? This isn't like Kaiba to go out of his way to help out, especially me,' Jou raised his weary head to look into Kaiba's   
blue eyes, 'but the way he attacked my father, it almost... seemed like he knew how it felt...' A strange glint flashed in Kaiba's cold eyes at that   
moment. Jou's eyes shot open, ' What was that? Could it... was... Kaiba?' He wanted to ask him when he felt a huge shock shoot up his back,  
he lost is grip on Kaiba's jacket and his knees went weak once again.   
  
  
Kaiba's grip around the boy's waist tightened as he caught him and pulled him closer, his breath became shaky he wasn't use to being so   
close to someone like the way he was now. A minute went bye before he regained himself and snapped out of it, but what caught his   
attention was the feeling of something dripping onto his hands. He looked down to see his hands stained red.   
  
Jou's wound was bleeding again, blood trailed down his tanned face were it fell from his chin onto Kaiba's hands to fall to a crimson stream.   
His breathing suddenly became very heavy, and started coughing, he needed medical attention soon. Kaiba reached into his pocket before   
smacking himself mentally, he had forgotten that he had left is cell phone at home on Friday. "Come on Jou, pull yourself together,"   
He picked Jou up once again and made him take a few more painful steps towards the gate, obviously whatever his father had done had finally   
broken the boy physically.  
  
  
Jou could feel himself weakening and giving into sleep, "Seto..." he said weakly.   
  
He looked into the boy's dull amber eyes, he had never called him by his first name ever, he must of knew that he was going to loose the   
battle between conscious and blacking out. It was almost like a scene you would see in old war movies, a strong dark youth caring   
his fallen comrade to safety knowing he was probably not going to make it, "What is it?"  
  
Jou smiled and let a single tear fall his tanned, blood stained face, "Arigatou..."  
  
"Wha-" Suddenly he felt the boy's full body weight as he went limps in his arms....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Eyes closed, lying on his back, flouting...  
  
He felt a strange breeze that came from nowhere brush his face and made his clothes and hair wave in its essence; he felt no pain, no sense  
of the tickling feeling of blood trickling down his face. He did not know nor cared where he was, for all he knew he was dead and making his way   
up to the sky, to the wings of angels but there was one angel in particular on his mind and wanted to meet. He didn't know if he even existed for  
he had only seen them, or their siloet, in his dream. Strong arms around his waste holding him tightly preventing him from falling, and   
large dark wings pounded on the air with every flap sending them both high into the sky.   
  
He could see light pear through his eyelids, bright light. He wanted to see what he was entering, were he was going but something told   
him not to open his eyes or he would fall once again to the depths of the hell he knew all his life. He raised himself from his laying position  
to a standing one, lifted his head and reached out. If he couldn't see were he was going, at least he could feel its entrance. Cold golden   
gates? Puffy white clouds? Or nothing more than a door, he didn't know, he had never died before.   
  
He was getting close he could sense it. He extended his hand out a bit more making his reach farther, he wanted to get there and leave the   
world he knew. That horrible world that brought on nothing but pain, torture, and shattered innocence to his life but come to think of it,  
it wasn't all that bad... especially the last few days... with Kaiba.   
  
Even though it was only a weekend, he felt more human then his father ever treated him ever since his parents divorced. He started to think,   
did he really want to leave this world after all? It was Kaiba who tended to his bruises, it was Kaiba who caught him when he slipped and fell  
in the washroom, it was Kaiba... who defeated his demon and freed him from its grasp.  
  
As he started to think more and more about all the things Seto had done for him he was descending away from where he was going, but he didn't   
notice, he was too occupied thinking about the events that had happened. His train of thought was cut off when a hand grabbed his foot, he   
panicked and did something he wasn't suppose to do, he opened his eyes.   
  
White was all he could see, up, down, all around a white barren place. The hand tightened its grip and he started to struggle, trying to kick  
it off.   
  
"You want to see me right?"  
  
Jou stopped struggling, that voice he's heard it before, "Who are you?"  
  
"I do not live up there."  
  
Jou look to the corner of his eye, a dark grey feather. His eyes widened he's seen that same feather before, his angel had returned, "It's you..."  
  
"If you wish to see me, then calm down. I will not let you fall."  
  
Another strange breeze came in brushed his tanned skin, he closed his eyes in it's movement, body relaxing...  
He did not know weather he was going down into the angel's arms or the angel was rising to his level, all he knew was that those strong  
hands were making their way up to his waist and gently pulled him closer.  
  
Jou was about to open his eyes when a hand covered them, "Please don't open them."  
"But I want to see you, I want to know who you are."  
"It's best if that's kept secret."  
"Why?"  
"Because I said so," the voice snapped back.  
  
Jou was startled, never had he heard such a defensive answer to a question, obviously this was something the angel wanted to keep secret,   
and he had to respect that for he had saved him the first time they met, "Well... could I..."  
  
"Now is not the time, you need to go back..."  
  
"But I don't want to leave you."  
  
"You won't, like I said, I don't live up their in the mists of Heaven. My wings are too dark to be accepted. Now Jou listen to me, I'm going to let   
you go, you will fall... but will feel no pain."  
  
He was confused; his angel was going to let him fall? But he said he wouldn't, "You said you wouldn't let me -"  
  
The angel let go and he started to fall, but before he blacked out he remembered the last thing he saw of the angel.   
Beautiful cerulean blue eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yet again another short chapter but what the hell, just wanted to finish the death scene. XD I am sooo spoiled this year  
for Christmas, computer desk, burner, scanner, and a bunch of other cool things, I got most of my things early this year.   
*Note to self* Save up money for Theory of a Dead Man Cd and yell at Linkin Park some more so they can bring out their new Cd.  
I'VE WAITED LONG ENOUGH GUYS!!!! R&R pls 


	8. Bring Him back

0^^ Nya nya! OMG *sigh* Hardest French test ever... I hate french with such a passion. Well anywho.. been having alot of things going on  
in my mind and desided to try to put those aside and continue my story... wow.. over 75 reviews... *shakes head* never imagined I would  
get that many... Well in this chapter Jou will be singing again, so I picked a song from Savage Garden XD! One of my fav groups!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Darkness. Numb.  
  
Eyes still closed, he felt nothing at first but could smell the sweet scent of apples and cinamin, a wounderful combination in is perspective.  
He took a deep breath to let the sweet purfume fill and embrace his weary lungs and stirred bit, rolling onto his side. As he did so he felt   
something rub against his bare skin, almost like cloth all around him making him warm as if he was in a bed, or maybe he was. Was he really   
back from where ever he went, if he did go anywhere. But it felt so real and the angel, he had returned to him and felt him bring him close and  
hold on with their strong arms. "You need to go back," that's what they said, even though he didn't want to go back his angel told him that   
he didn't live in the world of the winged beings, "I am not accepted for my wings are too dark." The world around him was still dark, he   
didn't want to open his eyes afraid of might be waiting for him.  
  
"Jou?"  
  
A voice? So similar, so deep and full of concern.  
  
"Jounouchi?"  
  
Who was it calling his name; a voice that sounded so similar. He slowly opened his eyes and before him he saw the last thing he saw before  
falling into darkness, those beautful cerulian blue eyes, "It... it's you..."  
  
"Of course it's me and this is MY house and you are in MY bed."  
  
Jou's eyes shot open, "Kaiba? Kaiba?!"   
  
He raised an eyebrow, "Who did you expect the Easter Bunny? Well sorry, we ran him over on the way here," he said sarcastically;   
sarcastic answers were on of his cold skills.  
  
Jou quickly sat up looking down at the blue and voilet sheets that covered him, "S...sorry... I thought you were someone else." He rubbed his  
eyes and felt something wrapped around his head, "What the.."  
  
"You got stiches. That gash on your forehead was pretty deep."  
  
"Stiches? Ouch." He flinched; his hand had accidently brushed over were the wound was.  
  
Kiaba shook his head and sighed, "If you don't touch it you'll find it won't hurt."  
  
He glared at Kaiba and stuck his tounge out as the CEO got up and turned his back against him. Jou look around his new surroundings;  
he was in a large four poster bed with blue and violet sheets, the soft light blue material fell onto the sides of the bed like a curtain, the   
room was fairly large itself. Dessers, a china cabinet, work desk, a few chairs and a window on the west wall over looking the ocean made Jou  
think about just how much this room alone would cost. Then it dawned on him, "Hey Kaiba... how did we get here?"  
  
Kiaba didn't look up from his papers on his work desk, "I found someone with a cell phone. Apparentally you blacked out and I was left  
there in the middle of your front lawn holding you when I noticed a man walking towards us. I just simply asked for his cell phone and   
called one of my limos to come and pick us up then phoned my doctor and told him to met me at here."  
  
"Oh... who did you get the cell phone from?"  
  
"It doesn't matter. I'm going down to the kitchen do you want anything?"  
  
"Yeah! I'll have a king sized sub with everything a bowl full of turkey and vegetable stew and some garlic bread on the side, " he said with a  
wide grin on his face, apparentally he was back to normal.  
  
Kiaba just looked on to him coldly, "I'll have my chef make you a ham sandwich and a bowl of canned soup, " and left.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As he walked down the staircase he was glad that he hadn't told Jou the real truth of how he had been able to make the phone call and   
safely bring him home...  
  
****  
  
He held the limp boy in his arms, blood still making its way down his tanned face to the soiled ground. He didn't notice himself but the feeling   
of panic, a long lost feeling to his sturn mind was creeping up on him. He started to shake Jou lightly at first, "Jou... Jou wake up... come on  
this isn't funny. You know how much I hate jokes." Jou gave no responce, he just laid there in his arms. Kaiba started to shake him more  
vigorously, "Come on, wake up! Don't bullshit me... wake up!" He went to slap him across the face to see if that would help when he saw,   
no felt, that something wasn't right.   
  
His hand was directally over the boy's mouth, he felt to breeze. He then placed a finger under his nose, no flow of air. 'No... he couldn't of...'  
He placed the boy on the ground and checked his palse, there was none. 'Oh no...' "SHIT!"  
  
"Hey brother what's wrong?"  
  
Kaiba looked over his shoulder and saw fairly tall and thin black man, probably no older than mid-thirties. He's seen that man on the way   
down the street, he was pimping three of the whores that hit on him and selling drugs at the corner as well. Now was not the time to be   
judgmental, Jou wasn't breathing and he needed as much help as possible. "He's not breathing."  
  
"Who's not?"  
  
"This boy."  
  
The man looked over his shoulder, "Shit Jou."   
  
How did he know the boy? Never mind, there wasn't much time. "I'll give him CPR and you find me a phone,"  
  
"Yo Bro, I got a cell at my joint let me scat over and grab it."  
  
Kaiba had no fucking idea what the man had just said but he understood the slang meaning and nodded as he watched him run back. He turned  
back and looked at Jou. His skin was no longer tanned, but pale; he was getting farther and farther out of anyone's reach. Kaiba took   
a deep breath and started the life saving treatment; covering the boy's nose, giving him air and counting before pulsating his chest.  
  
He had no idea how time had passed, but he didn't care. This was his goal at the moment. 'Come on Jou. Come back' He closed his  
eyes tight as he thought harder with every pound to the boy's chest. 'I told you not to give up on me. Fuck why won't you listen once and a   
while!' Still there was no responce from Jou. "GOD DAMNIT COME BACK!"   
  
cough.  
  
Kaiba open his eyes and saw that Jou was breathing, more like coughing but it didn't matter, he was alive. 'Oh thank god. He's back...'  
He picked up the boy and wrapped his arms around him like a mother does to a child, he had no control, it just automatically happened.  
He felt something warm fall onto his hand, he expected it to be more blood from the wound on Jou's head but insted it was something else.  
There was a single warm, clear droplet of liquid on his hand. A tear. In the frantic situation he had not noticed that he was crying.  
  
"Bro! I'm back with the cell."   
  
Kaiba turned his head to see the black man take a few last steps before handing his phone over to the CEO then bending over; hands on his  
knees, to catch his breath. He obviously had ran from there and back. "Cam I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure thing, bro. Shoot."  
  
"How do you know Jounouchi here?"  
  
"Oh when the kid ran from home cuz his old man was home. He use to hang with me all the time, sweet kid. Sad to see someone like him  
in these parts. He's pretty lucky no one's turned him into a penny whore."  
  
Kaiba said nothing but he did agree that Jou was very fortunate that he didn't end up like one of the sex sales men and wemon that covered   
the corners of every street in the distrect. He had to admit he was a fairly well looking boy.   
  
  
Kaiba called his doctor and told to met him at his mansion then called his showfer. It wasn't long untill the long black limo came. He thanked   
the man and made his way into the stretched car, holding the boy in his arms, but not before asking for him name. Denver.  
  
As they drove towards his house, Kaiba turned his head to look at the sleeping boy in his arms. Even though he was covered in blood   
and bruised, he almost looked angelic. Something happened at that moment he thought that he would never do to anyone, especially to Jou.   
He slowly brought his face closer to Jou's and kissed the sleeping's boy's sweet, soft lips.   
  
****************************  
  
"Mr. Kaiba? Sir?"   
  
"Hm?" He looked up to one of his servents.   
  
"Are you alright sir? You've been standing at the counter just staring at nothing for a while. Is there anything I can do?"  
  
"No Anabell, everything's fine. Just get what I ordered."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
With assistance from Anabell, Kaiba and her made their way up the stairs carrying two trays, both with exactally what Jou ordered in the   
first place. He was about to open the door when he heard music. The radio had been turned on yes, but the singing wasn't coming from the   
music box but by the very person in that room...  
  
  
  
When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned its back on you  
Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart  
I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you  
It's hard to fine relief and people can be so cold  
  
When darkness is upon your door   
And you feel like you just can't take anymore  
  
Let me be the one you call  
If you jump, I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn   
You're not alone  
  
When you feel all alone   
And a loyal friend is hard to find  
You're caught in a one way street  
With the monsters in your head  
  
When hopes and dreams are far away  
And you feel like you can't face the day  
  
Let me be the one you call   
If you jump, I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone  
  
Because there has always been heartache and pain  
And when it's over you'll breathe again  
You'll breathe again  
  
When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned its back on you  
Give me a moment please  
To tame your wild wild heart  
  
Let me be the one you call   
If you jump, I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn...  
  
You're not alone.  
  
  
  
Those words had so much depth and meaning in them it was hard for Kaiba to describe what he felt just there. But that voice, he heard it once  
before in the boy's washroom when they where locked up in there together, it was sweet and soft.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba?"  
  
"Lets go in. Our guest must be starving, knowing him."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Dances* LA! so dar's me chapter 8. R&R pls na no da! *screams* MERRY CHRISTMAS, HAPPY HANUKAH, RANMADA AND  
EVERYTHING ELSE IN BETWEEN!!! 


	9. Confessions

*AN* OI MINNA! ok so holidays are over, I'm all better and everything else in between. Sorry I haven't been updating but I just recovered   
from becoming a victum to Writer's Block. EVIL it is. Well I've also been Rping with my new freind Orzak The Moonhead and that   
cursed me. I'm gonna be using a scene or two from our Rping and well... enjoy! Oh ya and I dont' own Yugioh blah blah blah...  
  
Oh and just so ppl don't get confused Kaiba's going to have a vision of some sort in this chapter so to indicate the beging and   
end of the vision a single star * will show the begining and end of it.  
**************************************************************************************************   
  
  
  
The door opened and Jou looked towards it. He saw Kaiba walk in with a tray in his hands fallowed by a very attractive young lady in a maid's   
outfit. Her blond hair was tightly tied back in a bun and her eyes matched the oak furnature in the room.   
  
Kaiba thanked the girl as she placed the second try on a small table; in front of the bed and left. He picked up the tray and placed it in front   
of Jou; surprisinglyit was everything he had ordered. He stared at the tray.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kaiba asked.  
  
"What happened to the canned soup and ham sandwhich?"  
  
"What you don't want it? Fine, I'll take it back."  
  
"Uh., no it's ok. Really! I was just joking before."  
  
Kaiba took his hand away from Jou's lunch tray and sat down at his desk where his lunch was. He sat there quietly working on a few papers  
pausing only to eat. Jou on the other hand just stared at his food. He was hungry a minute ago but now he didn't want to eat, he didn't know   
what he wanted to do. His head hovered over the large soup bowl, warm steam filled his lungs accompanied by the smell of its contents.   
  
Kaiba looked over his shoulder, "What? Food's too good for you?"   
  
"No."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"I... I've kinda lost my appatite."  
  
"Already? Just a minute ago you were ordering away and now you dont' even want to eat it?"  
  
"Sorry..."  
  
"Don't appologize." He got up and grabbed Jou's lunch tray, " I'll take it back and have it saved so when you get your appatite back  
all you have to do is heat it up."  
  
"Hm... thanks Kaiba. Where's the washroom?"  
  
Kaiba went back to his desk and grabbed his tray as well and nodded in the direction of a door on the other side of the room, " It's just right   
there." He then left and headed for the kitchen.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Jou flushed and went over to the sink to wash his hands and face. Kaiba had lent him a pair of his clothes, a white shirt that was a little big  
and a pair of old black pants that needed a belt to pervent them slipping from his thin form.   
  
He sniffed the air, apples and cinnamone again, the whole place was covered in that sweet scent.   
  
He cupped his hands and splashed some water onto his face, and then again and a thrid  
time till he cursed in pain; he hadn't fully rinsed his hands of saop and got some in his eyes. Jou closed his eyes tightly as he blindly searched  
for a towel. As he held his arm out as a giude moving it around, he knocked over something and heard a plastic conntainer fall to the floor   
and something metal wabble a bit before stopping all together. He found a towel and rubbed his eyes, "Damn tha hurt... now what did I drop?"   
  
Looking down he saw a small, long, plastic conntainer laying on the floor.   
He picked it up, "I wonder what was in this... Wait I heard something else fall. Maybe that's what it is."   
He looked around the washroom untill he saw something reflect light from the corner of his eye. Behind the toliet  
was a small blade, a razor. "Ah there it is." He picked it up when his finger slipped and got cut by the sharp steel, "Itai.. sharp little shit."  
  
He shook his hand then sucked on his bleeding finger using the other hand to pick it up, more carefully this time. He than grabbed the   
conntainer but stopped. He stared at the small blade in his hand feeling something he'd never felt before. Even though it was small  
it seemed to have a power of its own. Jou then drew his attention to his reflection in the mirror, blond strands of hair fell over the bandage  
that was tightly wrapped around his head and a razor in his hand. Slowly he moved the razor from over the sink to hovering over his left   
wrist. 'I can't be seriously thinking about this could I? But... I am a bit curious. I mean I've had wounds before but never self inflicted.'  
  
Silence surrounded Jou as he stared at the sight before him, a razor over his wrist.   
  
'Ok.. maybe just one little scratch... but that's it.' Lightly he placed the steel blade onto his skin and made a small cut. He whinced in   
pain but then felt almost hypnotized as he watched crimson liquid escape the wound traveling down his arm and falling into the sink   
below. The feeling of this experiance, for Jou, could not be described into words. It was inntoxicating, it was strange, it made him   
feel almost lighter than before. 'That's it... lighter... rid of sin...'   
  
He had found a solution...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Kaiba arrived at the bottom of the stairs when Annabell, one of his many servents and the one who helped carry the lunch trays up to   
his room, helped him once again and carried one tray herself.   
  
She looked down at the still full dishes, "You weren't hungry Mr. Kaiba?"  
  
"That was our guest's tray not mine."  
  
"Oh.. I thought he was hungry."  
  
"So did I. Have it put away for later for when he does he can reheat it."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
*  
  
Halfway down the hallway Kaiba stopped and looked around, puzzlement covered his face.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba, what's wrong?"  
  
"Did... did you hear something?"  
  
Anabell closed her eyes and listened carefully, " No sir I don't hear a thing."  
  
"Hm... probably loosing my mind." They continued walking.  
  
'Kaiba...'  
  
He stopped. It was louder this time and he could make out the words, it was his name the voice called out for.   
  
'Kaiba.'  
  
"Anabell I'm telling you I can hear something. Anabell?" She wasnt' there and there was no tray in his hands,   
"Wha... what is going on? Where did she go? Anabell?!"  
  
'Kaiba..."  
  
"Who is that? Who's calling me!"  
  
'Kaiba...'  
  
He looked around vigoursily looking where the voice was coming from untill he had enough. "That's it! Quit playing with my head!  
Show yourself!"  
  
Something in the corner of his eye caught his attention, a single feather white but with hints of grey like it had been stained.   
"Th... That feather... I've seen it.. that very one.." He reached out to grab it when the room started spinning out of totall controle.  
Kaiba centered himself and closed his eyes tightly so he wouldn't fall and loose his balance. The spinning never seemed to end it   
just kept going on like a never ending spinning wheel. Just as he thought he'd become sick from the experiance it stopped. He couldn't   
see what was happening but he didnt' feel him body go round.   
  
Slowly he opened his eyes and once again in shock. White... that was all he saw; just a large while empty room. No walls, no doors, no  
widows... just white. "Where am I?"  
  
"Kaiba..."  
  
He turned around and saw a figure in the distance, the angel from his pervious dream. He couldnt' actually see the angel but just the   
sillowet. It was crowching down with its wings covering most of its body and face once again in the shadows of the wings. It was   
holding its right arm, wrist facing upward.   
  
"What.. what's going on? Why did you call me?" All questions left Kaiba's mind as he noticed something. He saw the outline of   
a liquid substance escape the wrist travel down the forearm and fall to collect in one of the many pools at its feet.   
  
"Kaiba... help me..."  
  
"H... help you? How?"  
  
"Help me Kaiba," it turned its head so it was no longer in the shadows and looked at Kaiba's eyes making cold blue meet warm amber,  
"Before it's too late."  
  
*  
  
CRASH!   
  
Anabell gasped and turned around quickly at the sound of breaking glass and fallen metal.  
  
Kaiba's face was blank... "Jou." He darted back to his room.  
  
  
**************  
  
  
Jou had finished watching the final drop of blood leave the wound and drain into the sink from the first cut. 'Death is the answer.. I can   
leave everything behind me. I won't have to feel stained anymore.'   
  
He took a deep, shakey breath and slowly lowered the blade once more to his tanned skin, 'This is it..'  
  
The door bursted open, "JOU!"   
  
Jou jumped and dropped the razor in the sink, missing his wrist. Kaiba marched in and pushed Jou to the wall feriously, "What the fuck   
were you thinking?! If you're going to die do it on someone else's propperty! God Damnit! What's with you?! You think killing yourself  
will solve anything? You want to hear something, I already have blood on my fucking hands and I don't need yours as well!"  
  
Jou blinked, "Wha... what do you mean?"  
  
"You want to know what the fuck I'm talking about, I'll tell you! Do you remember anything in the news about the old man that owned   
Kaiba Corp. before I took over? Do you! According to the news he commited sucided, shot himself in the head with a hand gun and fell  
down the stairs. Well I'll tell you something Jou, I killed that son of a bitch and I'm glad I did! And I'll tell you why! Fuck Jou... he raped   
and abused me as well.. infront of my own brother... in front of Mokuba...,"   
  
Kaiba's voice started to change from hard and full of rage  
to worry and saddness, almost crying. He took a deep breath,   
  
" He had just came back from work and sharing a few drinks with his fellow  
bussiness men that night. He was pissed off because I hadn't finished his new machine yet and so he first beat the crap out of me then  
took me by the arms kicking and screaming up two flightes of stairs to his room where he raped my of my last human essance.   
  
That wasn't what made me do it. It was the fact that after he finished Mokuba was going down the hall walking past the bedroom when he   
grabbed him and threw him on the bed as well. I just lost it. I got up and tackled him to the ground and yelled at Mokuba to run.   
He shoved me off and kicked me in the ribs breaking two and chased after my brother like a drunken sex-deranged idiot. It was then  
I opened his dresser drawer, grabbed the hand gun and shot him in the head before he could touch Mokuba once again.   
  
I saw grey-matter splatter against the walls and his lifeless body fall down the endless rolls of stairs. I looked at Mokuba and he looked   
back at me in pure horror of what just happened. Panting for air I told him, "He commited suiced.. that's it. Nothing else."  
I rubbed the gun with a cloth so it wouldn't have my finger prints on it any longer and dropped it persicly where it would of landed  
if he did shoot his own brains out. I made the scene perfectly and the police confurmed it as a suicide.."  
  
  
Jou didn't say anything. Never did he think Kaiba experiance the same thing, but that was probably why he attacked his father the   
way he did. "K..Kaiba.."  
  
Kaiba then turned his head, "I don't want anymore blood on my hands, Jou and dieing doesn't solve anything.  
But if you still want to cut your wrist and get out the easy way.. don't do it here. I have to go to work." And with that he left.  
  
  
Jou's knees gave and he fell to the ground in totall shock, "Kaiba.. how.. how did you know I was about to before you came in the room?"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Hours went bye and Jou sat on the bed hugging his kness thinking about the incodent in the washroom, apparently a lot of things   
seem to happen with Kaiba in a washroom. He was not only thinking about what Kaiba had said but just how close they were, that   
and when he almost slipped and hit his head in school.   
  
Their faces inches away, his hand in his hair and hip so close together. This was crazy, he shouldn't be thinking like this, no way was he  
falling for the dark haired youth, right? He sat there quietly once again, the only sound provided by the second hand on the clock and   
footsteps of the servents through out the house. "I need some air, maybe that'll clear my head." He left the room, down the stairs   
and grabbed one of the many jackets placed on the coat hanger. Slowly he opened the door and left the house.   
  
  
  
Down the driveway, through the giant gates onto the sidewalk, he didn't know where he was going or why he just started to walk.  
  
It wasn't long after he left the house it started to rain, harder and harder it got as Jou walked farther and farther he got from the Kaiba  
masion. He wasn't paying any attention to where he was going, his legs were almost as if they were taking him somewhere   
automatically like auto piolit.   
  
Time passed and he continues to walk not knowing where. His mind had left with constant thoughts running in and out   
and his body was working on its own. His clothes had become soaked from the rain that so much resembled the night his innocence  
was first torn from his six year old hands, at the side of the curb. Suddenly his legs stopped. His mind came back and he was now  
conciouss of his surroundings. He stood in front of a statue of the Blue Eyes White Dragon and behind it was a large building, no  
other than Kaiba Corp.   
  
Jou looked up into one of the windows and saw Kaiba in his office talking on the phone, he was pacing back and forth stopping every   
once in a while.   
  
Why was he here? The thought continued to surge through his head as he watch the beautiful dark teen.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I don't care if the Untied States can't make it! The Duel Monsters convention's in a few weeks! What? It's been moved there?   
But it was suppose to be held in Tokyo!" Kaiba sighed, "When did the plans change? And so - Hang on a second."  
  
He looked out the window to a small figure in the rain in front of the building, it was hard to make out then it clicked, "I'm sorry I'll have  
to call you back." He hung up the phone and ran downstairs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Where... where did he go?' Jou hadn't moved and continued staring up at the window to Kaiba's office.  
  
"Jou!"   
  
Jou looked down towards the door when he saw Kaiba running towards him, "Kaiba.."  
  
"Are you a fucking idiot! Do you want to get sick? What are you doing here? How did you here?"  
  
"Kaiba.."  
  
"Nevermind." Kaiba grabbed Jou by the wrist and started to drag him out of the rain and into the building when Jou said something  
that made them both stop.   
  
"Kaiba.. I love you!"  
  
Kaiba froze, "Wh...what?"  
  
Jou walked up to him and looked into his cold eyes, "I love you..."  
  
Lightning struck and the sound of rolling thunder fallowed shortly. Kaiba hadn't said a word, hadn't reacted, did nothing.  
  
"Kaiba?"  
  
"Go back to the mansion Jou. Here's some money for a taxi, I have to work to do." He let go of Jou's hand and left him in the rain...  
  
*******************  
  
  
That was Tuesday night, now it was Friday morning. Jou hadn't seen Kaiba after that night even though he'd been staying there ever   
since he was freed from his father's grasp. After almost a week absence he desided to come to school and try to catch up on what he  
had missed. He looked over to the clock in the class room. 8:27 am. The bell was about ring soon and the teacher wasn't back   
from the office. Just then the door opened, Jou expected it to be the teacher but instead... it was Kaiba.  
  
  
He watched the dark teen enter the room and take his seat two desks in front of his own, "Uh.. Kaiba.. about Tuesday night.. I'm-"  
  
"I'm leaving for America tomorrow, Jou. I dont' know if I'll come back to Japan."  
  
The bell rings. 


	10. Part 2

Well welcome to act 2 of Like it or Not which is where you find out where I got the idea for the title. This song for the final act just   
happens to be called "Like it or Not" OoooooO creative am i not? YA RIGHT! anyways... I thought this would be the perfect song for  
Kaiba's POV on this. *someone pokes me* OK OK *sigh* I do not own Yugioh or its characters and I do not own   
Darren Hayes (wish I did BISHIE!!) or his music I just simply use these for my own ammusment and for entertainment for others...   
HAPPY NOW!!  
  
P.S. For maximum emotional experiance I advise you to download the song "Like it or Not" by Darren Hayes  
and listen to it while reading part two. You will also have to remember the picture that Kaiba took from chapter 6  
***********************************************************************************  
  
  
  
I've been broken, shut down and useless  
Feet above me  
Hands in the air  
You got me falling over and over  
You got me twisted tied up and tangled  
I do it all for you  
You know I've been a fool for you  
I thought I tripped on a shoelace  
I look down and it's only you  
  
Now I'm standing at a terminal waiting to connect to another plane  
If I told you I just cancelled my flight to America  
Would you call me insane?  
Everything I am has been neatly contained into  
the contents of a Samsonite bag  
Me, a laptop, 2 suitcases and I'm coming to see you  
Whether you like it or not  
  
I've been put down, picked up and put off  
I've been held up, pushed and shoved around  
You got me falling over and over  
I've been drifting this side and upside down  
I do it all for you  
You know I'll be a fool for you  
I keep thinking I've lost something  
I look down and it's only you  
  
Now I'm standing at a terminal waiting to connect to another plane  
And if I told you I just cancelled my flight to America  
Would you call me insane?  
Everything I am has been neatly contained into  
the contents of a Samsonite bag  
Me, a laptop, 2 suitcases and I'm coming to see you  
whether you like it or not  
  
How many forms can indecision take?  
When does the warning light appear before a man breaks?  
Mine is a restless heart don't try to fix it  
You know sometimes, sometimes I want it to ache  
  
Everything I am has been neatly contained into  
the contents of a Samsonite bag  
Me, a laptop, 2 suitcases and I'm coming to see you  
  
And Now I'm standing at a terminal waiting to connect to another plane  
And if I told you I just cancelled my flight to America  
Would you call me insane?  
Everything I am has been neatly contained into  
the contents of a Samsonite bag  
Me, a laptop, 2 suitcases and I'm coming to see you  
whether you like it or not 


	11. One Last Dance

*Laughs evilly* AHAHAHAHA!! I left you all on a cliffhanger, oh I'm soo evil  
N: ++ that's my job  
  
  
Oh ya I own nothing but the plot, Denver and Tar  
***********************************************************************************   
  
  
The room quickly started to fill up with students and noise as they finished chatting to one another. Jou on the other hand  
was still suffering shock from the present news he had gotten from Kaiba who hadn't turned around and sat there in his desk.  
He was so preoccupied with it he didn't even noticed Yugi and the others come in.  
  
"Ohayo Jou, genki desu ka?" Happy and warmly said Yugi; cheerful as always.  
  
Jou didn't say anything nor turned his head to look at the small teen, just staring at the back of Kaiba's head in shock.  
  
"Jounouchi-kun?"  
  
The teacher then came in and ordered all the students to take their seats and settle down, "Ok minna, quiet down. I'll do attendance."  
She counted off names and students responded, as she got closer to his name.  
"Kaiba-san?" She called out.   
  
Kaiba just simply raised his hand and announced, "Sensei, I'm catching a flight to America tomorrow evening and there's a slim chance  
I'll be returning to Japan."  
  
"Oh is that so Kaiba-san. Have you told the office?"  
  
"Hai, I informed them this morning."  
  
"Well you happen not to come back, rest a sure, you'll be missed. Now where was I, Katsuya-san?"  
  
Jou didn't say anything none the less or even moved.   
  
The teacher looked directly at Jou, "Katsuya-san?"  
  
Yugi was worried and gently nudged him, "Jounouchi-kun, are you alright? You're suppose to answer sensei, say something."  
  
A tear fell from his eye and rolled down his cheek, "Might... not come back?" He quickly stood up and ran out of the room, tears  
coming down like heavy rain.   
  
The teacher yelled his name just as he disappeared from view. The class suddenly broke out in whispers and murmurs as   
Kaiba got up to fallow the blond haired boy.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
He slammed open the door to the boy's washroom and turned the tap on so no one would hear him crying. It hurt, too much.  
Kaiba was leaving and he was going to be alone again, his angel was leaving him after all he promised. Yes Jou knew that  
the angel from his dreams was Kaiba and no other, those deep blue eyes were the biggest give-away, but it didn't matter.  
He didn't want to be left back to that world where there was no one to be there for him whenever he wanted to escape.   
No one there to help him in his lowest points of life, Kaiba was his 'aoi tenshi' though he never told him feeling that   
just telling the dark youth he loved him was enough. He sank to his knees and cried in his arms.  
  
  
Kaiba knew exactly were to look for Jou, in the same place where they first really met. He pushed the door open slowly so he   
wouldn't startle him. He heard the tap running and saw the tanned boy crying his hearts out in his arm. Kaiba walked into the   
room and slowly closed the door locking it so no one would interfere, "Jou..."  
  
Jou looked up, eyes red and stained with tears. His breathing was short indicating just how hard he was crying as he slowly   
wiped his face with his sleeve and got up, trying acting a bit tougher in the dark teen's presence.   
  
He mentally sighed, "Look Jounouchi-"  
  
"Don't talk to me."   
  
"Jou, it's just-"  
  
"I said I don't want to hear it."  
  
The tension between the two was thick, thicker than in any fight they've been in. Jou was obviously hurt deeply and probably would   
never recover if he was to never come back to Japan. The boy confessed his feelings straight to him and still he showed no emotion.  
Truth was he didn't know how to respond, he had never felt or experienced the feeling of "love" in his life. Brotherly love  
or the love of a parent was completely different from what Jou had meant that stormy night, "Fine I'll leave then."  
  
"That shouldn't be too hard, you're doing so already... and..," Jou started to break again, lowering his head and letting  
warms tears fall, "you didn't even bother to tell me... If you were going to leave me then why didn't you just leave me with my father that night!"  
  
It was weird, as he watched Jou break down completely he could almost feel something but being Kaiba, he chose to ignore it,  
"Jou..."  
  
"JUST GO!"   
  
Kaiba then unlocked the door and left the boy, drowning in his own heartbreak.   
  
Out of frustration, anger, and the feeling of abandonment Jou kicked the garbage can, picked up the lid and threw it violently at the   
closed door. He soon calmed himself down and fell to the floor, hugged his knees and sat there crying until he felt like he could  
cry no more.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The lunch bell rang and the sound of students leaving their classrooms filled the hallway outside the door. Jou was still hugging   
himself in the washroom now, tired of crying, just dazed out and staring at the tiled floor. The door opened and Yugi popped his  
head through, "There you are," he said with the gentle of voices, "So this is where you've been all this time. Jou what's wrong?  
Did something happen to your sister while you were gone?"   
  
Jou raised his head, eyes dulled out from flowing from so many tears all he could to was plainly look at his best friend, "Iie Yug,  
nothing happened to her. It's just... I wanted some time to myself if it's alright."  
  
"Oh it's perfectly fine Jou-kun, just Honda, Ryou and the others were worried sick when you ran out and didn't show up for the  
beginning of class."   
  
Honda... Ryou... Anzu... and Yugi. His best friends for the longest time, always there for him in good times and bad. He's even   
risked his life for them and they did the same at times but it still didn't matter, neither knew about his life behind school and   
their times together, "No need to worry Yug, I fine now." He flashed a small smile hoping it would cheer him up.  
  
Yugi sighed with relief, "That's good to hear."  
  
"Did... did Kaiba say anything to you about anything?"  
  
He shook his head, "Sorry Jou, he just left school to get ready for his flight tomorrow."  
  
Jou got and brushed himself off, "Tell sensei I left school early today, had things to deal with."  
  
"Demo, what about your math redo test?"  
  
He gave a quick smile and brushed his nose with this thumb, "Don't worry Yug. It's just one test, there will be others to fail.   
I'll catch you later," and with that he left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
He hesitated before stepping into the Kaiba home. The usual routine since he stated living there, take shoes off at door, hang coat and   
walk up to the second level to his room which happened to be right beside Kaiba's. He peered into Kaiba's room and saw  
him packing some clothes, brushes and a few other things.   
  
"So does this mean I have to find a new place to live?"  
  
He closed one briefcase and started to open and pack a second, "Not necessarily. You can continue to live here.   
Keep Mokuba company while I'm gone."  
  
Jou scoffed, "Great, a babysitter. So what time are you leaving?"  
  
"Why? So you can do something dramatic in hopes for me to change my mind and stay here?"  
  
"Very funny, I thought you didn't like jokes."  
  
"I don't." He folded up two final shirts and closed the second briefcase, "I'm boarding the 3:15 pm plane at gate 12."  
  
Neither of the boys said anything for a minute or two and like Jou he was the first to break the silence, "Fuck it's your last day   
here, we should do something."  
  
Kaiba picked up the cases and placed them by the door near Jou and dusted off his hands, "Oh really and what do you have in   
mind?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"HOW THE FUCK! You cheating prick!" Jou yelled in protest as he Red Eyes was easily blown away by the opposing Blue Eyes Dragon.   
  
"Pathetic. How many times have I won already, 10? And what about you?"  
  
"Hey shut up! Ok so duel monsters wasn't a good idea. Can you think of anything else we can do?"  
  
Kaiba started to collect his cards and stack them into a neat deck when he looked up and turned to a room Jou didn't   
know about yet," I have a game room. We could find something to do in there."  
  
"A game room? What do you have in there?"  
  
"It's been a while since I was last in there... Why don't we go in and see." He said with a small smile before wiping it off his face.  
  
Jou slightly blushed at the sight of Kaiba's small smile; his smile was handsome just like he was.  
  
  
They both got up; Jou took a little longer scrambling to gather up all his cards and hastily throwing them in his pocket, and walked   
into the another large room in the house. Jou gasped at what it contained, a pool table, dartboard,  
a large spot in the corner for indoor golf, a few random arcade machines and a large screen connected  
to a large mat on the ground. Jou walked over to the mat and screen and just looked at it   
with much curiosity.  
  
"I see this has caught your eye," said Kaiba amused.  
"What is it?"  
"It's a high advanced version of the all popular game known as DDR."  
"Oh I know that game, Yugi has it. But it looks nothing like the version he has..."  
Kaiba turned his head to look at the blond teen," Would you like me to show you how it works?"  
  
Jou looked back at Kaiba," You can dance?"  
  
He simply smirked at the boy's comment and walked over to a small table overed with strange padding.  
They were black with one large white dot on them placed in the center. He watched the as the tall dark teen started  
to cover himself with the strange padding, on his feet, knees, hands, elbow, one around the waist, neck and one  
that wore like a bandana. Slowly and with much confidence he stepped onto the mat, "Open file S.K. password  
7j26ytz, level 29: House Dancing."  
  
The screen turned on and showed a loading bar indicating it was warming up yet finding the file Kaiba commanded.  
A scene of a large blue room appeared on the screen with a virtual man in the middle of the room, at the same time  
the digital stereo in the background had turned itself on inserting a disk.   
  
Latin house music filled the room, as the game had begun. "5... 4... 3... 2... 1. Go!"   
  
The person on the screen then broke out in dance moving every which way," Wow Kaiba, this is so cool... Kaiba?"  
Jou turned to look at the dark teen seeing something so beautiful. He watched at Kaiba danced so lightly, arms   
expressing emotion in this dance as he turned, moved and swade his way through the music. Jou was astounded,  
he wasn't just a good dancer, he was a beautiful dancer; so light on his feet and acting as if he was actually living   
on the rhythm that was surrounding the room. Jou started to take second glances at the figure on the screen and the   
figure in front of him when he realized, it was Kaiba that was making the figure dance! It wasn't like "Simon Says"   
that the DDR version him and Yugi use to play where you had to dance on the flashing lights to get it right. Kaiba  
was the one in control, not taking any orders from the game. Jou smiled, 'Typical of him.'  
  
A large buzzer went off that made Jou up.   
  
Kaiba; short of breath, wiped away some sweat from his forehead with his sleeve, "It's just the timer Jou."  
  
The little man on the screen then stood proudly as the game tallied up the points, "502 points! Good Job. Level 29  
completed. Would you like to continue?"  
  
He took a deep breath, "Iie."   
  
The screen then turned to the main screen and awaited any further instructions.   
  
Kaiba then looked at Jou; who was astounded by everything he just saw, "So Jou, you want to give it a try?"  
A large grim spread across Jou's lips, "Sure! It's so cool!"  
  
Kaiba smiled as he unstrapped himself of the pads and handed them to Jou. He stood there with the black padding  
in his hands looking at them, 'Kaiba must really danced hard, he's sweating...' He took a deep breath to make himself  
look a bit nervous but actually he was trying to capture Kaiba's sent., 'Citrus...' He shoke his head, 'I can't be thinking  
this?!'  
  
Kaiba looked at him, "Something wrong?"  
Jou simply looked up and said, "This thing has Backstreet Dancing?"  
  
He looked at him confused, "Backstreet?"  
  
Jou smiled and quickly strapped himself and stepped onto the mat. His actions were almost automatic, after watching  
Kaiba he got the idea on how to work the advanced version of the game, "Start new game, new user name Jounouchi  
Katsuya. Backstreet Dancing, level oh lets say... 22."  
  
'22? What's he trying to pull? The twenties is one of the most difficult levels, what's he hidding?," He smiled as he crossed  
his arms,"I dont' believe there even is such a thing as "Backstreet Dancing" unless he wants to dance like a bunch of   
headless chickens like those American boys that go by that name." (I DON'T OWN THEM so please don't sue,]  
but come on... they're out of style)   
  
The computer loaded the search bar, "Sorry cannot find Backstreet Dancing, other records close to it are the fallowing:  
Back-Ally Dancing aka Break Dancing..."  
  
"Ya that's the one, Back-Ally. Yeesh, Backstreet, Back-Ally, what's the difference?" Said Jou.  
  
  
The computer loaded up the scene and the digital figure on a cardboard mat. A boombox in the background turned itself  
on and started to play music that had alot of beat to hit, heavy beat.   
  
"5... 4... 3..."  
  
Jou prepared himself.  
  
"2..."  
  
Kaiba stood there with his arms crossed, "This should be interesting."  
  
"1. Go!"  
  
Right off the bat* (espressing for straight away) Jou made a huge backwards flip and landed on his knees. He moved   
fast, doing verious of moves that took speed, endurance, and strength. He spun on his head, froze holding himself  
up with only his hands and made constant flips of all veriorations.  
  
Kaiba was utterly shocked, the speed and strength the boy had to pull of such moves he never even seen before.  
To him, it looked more like a foreign martial art then dancing really, so many spins and flips, with Jou adding the   
occasion kick and punch. He then turned his attention to the screen where in the left hand corner it kept score.  
'3..354?'  
  
Turning his attention back to the blond boy he felt almost intoxicated, the way he moved around with such ease to the   
harsh music, the light catching the highlights of his blond hair and the rouge fire that burned in his brown eyes as he   
concentrated.  
  
The buzzer went off and Jou fell to the floor; exhausted of course.  
  
Kaiba ran over, "Jou are you alright?"  
Jou just started laughing with the biggest grin on his face, "Oh my god! That was a blast! Hahahahahaha..." 


	12. Picture's Perfect

*Sighs* I've never played DDR before but I've heard about  
it. Wouldn't mind trying it as well... anyways hope you enjoy the next chapter and DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW PPL!!   
^^ I like reviews... oh ya this story might turn out MUCH longer than I expected it to be...  
  
P.S. Exams are evil...  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Jou continued to laugh as he layed exaughsted on dance mat. Kaiba on the other hand just stared at the laughing fool with much surprise  
when he then exstened his hand to help the blond up. Jou; still laughing, took Kaiba's hand and lifted himself, "Shit Kaiba, that was fun."  
  
He smirked,"I can tell, you refuse to stop laughing. I have to hand it to you Jou, you can dance. Where did you learn to do that?"  
  
Jou whiped the sweat from his forhead and let out on last heavy breath before answering," When I would run away from home, which  
was very often, I always use to go down to the dance clubs or areas in the district. I had to learn how to dance well if I wanted money.   
I won five, count that five compititions. Most money I ever got was four hundred dollars, I didn't complain cuz most of the times I was  
dancing on a two or three day empty stomach.." he stopped.  
  
"On water?" Kaiba raised the question, he had finally found out where Jou learn that trick that he showed him in the washroom.  
  
He looked up at Kaiba and gave a small sincere smile, "Ya, on water."  
  
Kaiba's watch went off as it was recording the time, 10:34 pm.   
  
"It's already that late?" Jou asked looking at Seto's watch as well. He looked down, he didn't want the day to end, not this fast.   
Knowing that Kaiba would leave tomorrow for America and probably not come back...   
  
"Jou? Is there something wrong?"   
  
He lifted his head with sad eyes but shook his head and answered in a soft tone, "No... nothing's wrong."  
  
Seto sighed and placed his hand on Jou's shoulder, "Dont' bullshit me. You don't want me to leave and... after what you said that night,   
I understand why. But Jou, this is my life and my work and if you really do care about something.. then you have to know when to let  
it go."  
  
He didn't understand why Kaiba was talking to him like this, maybe it was just a way for him to tell him nicely that he doesn't feel the same  
towards him, but he understood. His mother use to tell him stories when he was really young... one he would never forget...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jounouchi layed in his bed, 4 years old and tucked in snug and warm in his bed with puppy blankets as he rested his soft blond head  
on his pillow ready to listen to another one of his mother's stories in the sweet angelic voice she had.   
  
"Once in a cold dessended street, there was a little boy walking home from the market, he was an orphan boy that means he had no  
family and lived at an orphanage with other childer that had no families. It was winter so everyone had on there scarfs  
and held their jackets tightly around them. As the boy was about to leave the market place he saw something small on the ground, it was  
a small, white, injured bird. The boy ran over to check on the bird when he noticed that it had hurt its wing and it was very cold.   
The boy looked around for something to put the bird in to keep it warm for he had nothing much to keep himself warm from the cold  
winter air. A thin jacket, a tatared scarf and only one glove. He looked down at glove that was keeping his exposed hand warm and  
took it off. He wrapped the bird in the glove and picked it up slowly making sure he wouldn't hurt it, "I'll call you Cotten Flower,"  
said the child and he quickly took the bird home.   
  
A month went by after the day the boy had found Cotten Flower and treated her wounds. He had used an old cage of rusted iron to   
keep the little bird in and covered the floor of the cage with his tatared scarf to keep her warm at night. He feed her bird seed and bits of  
bread and she quickly grew strong and healthy. He loved the bird and the bird loved him and they were together everyday. One day the   
boy came home from school and happily opened the cage door to let the bird out so she would hop on his shoulder like always.   
The bird did so and nibbled at his ear as a sign of affection.   
  
"Guess what Cotton Flower, the best news! I've been adopted, we have a family now!" he said with a wide smile.  
The bird looked at the boy and a voice came from the bird, "Then my job is done." and with that the bird flew away, never  
to be seen again..."  
  
Jou looked at his mother with a confused look and teary eyes, "Okaasan..."  
  
"What is it Jounouchi? Why are you crying?"  
  
He sniffed, "That was so sad, why did the bird leave the boy after all he did for her?"  
  
She smiled and kissed Jou on the forehead lightly,"That's because the boy didn't need the bird anymore and neither did the bird  
need the boy. You see Jounouchi there's an old saying, sometimes the things you love, you have the let them go."  
  
Jou rubbed away some tears with his blankets and looked up at his mother, "Okaasan, do you love me?"  
  
" Of course I do.."  
  
"Will you ever leave me?"  
  
She was silent, this question no parent should have second thoughts about but she was having them. Looking down at him she kissed  
his forehead once more, "No Jou, I will never leave you. Until the black winged angel known as death comes for me, I will never leave you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
You broke your promise, you left me. You left me with him.. some mother you are.  
  
"Jou? Are you alright?"  
  
He looked up waking from his memories,"Huh? What is it Kaiba?"  
  
"You went quiet all of a sudden, something bothreing you?" His harsh blue eyes then went soft,"Come on it's late, we should head to bed   
and besides I have to wake up early tomorrow." He turned around and headed for the door. He stopped, "Jounouchi.."  
  
"Ya Kaiba?"  
  
Kaiba hesitated, "Wh.. when you said you loved me... did you mean it?"  
  
The whole room then became so quiet you could hear a pin drop, Jou looked at Kaiba as Kaiba faced the other way then turning his head,  
"Did you?"  
  
He took a deep breath as brown eyes too went softer than usual, "Yes Kaiba-san, every word, I ment it."  
  
**********************************************  
  
  
Saturday morning came around and Kaiba had already woken up at 7:30 in the moring checking over his things and packing some last minute   
supplies. He grabbed his plane ticket and stuck it in his trench coat pocket then walked downstairs for what would probably be his last  
meal in his house. As he entered the kitchen he smelled the arouma of bacon, scrambled eggs and ... burnt toast which was quickly  
fallowed by the sound of cursing and yelling.  
  
He looked over and saw Jou yelling at the toaster trying to pick up pieces of burnt toast with his bare hands then dropping them and   
blowing his hands in a constant motion. He couldn't help but smile, "Need help Jou?"  
  
The blond looked up after throwing the toast in the kitchen sink, "Huh? Oh I didn't hear you come in."  
  
"Obviously, you were yelling at the toaster. What are you doing exactally?"  
  
Jou glared at the toaster one last time before giving up and making pancakes instead, "I'm making breakfast, what does it look like?"  
  
Kaiba crossed his arms, tring his best to keep a straight face, "Making a mess of my kitchen?"  
  
He looked up at him with a spatula in his hand, "Just... sit down."  
  
Walking over to the table, Seto sat down and started drinking from the coffee cup that was already placed on the table in front of him.  
He looked back at Jou and gave a small silent laugh. The boy had his hair tied back, wearing a pink apron and oven gloves to match,   
that was a sight to behold.  
  
Jou then came in and placed a plate in front of Kaiba containing, bacon, eggs, and pancakes. Jou made himself comfortable on  
the other side of dark teen, "Mataki masu!" he said happily before digging into his meal creation.  
  
Kaiba took a bite of his pancake then stopped. He then looked down at his plate and saw that they were still running, the mixture  
making its way out of the golden crust of the pancake to the center of his plate. He put his fork down and tasted his bacon; cold and the   
eggs, even though they were scrambled, was mixing in with the pancake batter in a strange off white-yellow swirl. How could anyone  
screw up at making scrambled eggs? He looked over at Jou and saw that he was happily devouring his meal, proud of what he had done.  
Kaiba sighed and started eating once again, he didn't want to upset Jou more than he already was about him leaving.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
2:15 came around and Kaiba placed all his things at the door as he servents carried them out to the limo and as he promised, Jou   
was alowed to come to see him leave. This was going to be the longest, and one of the hardest days Jou ever had to go through.  
  
When they arrived at the airport it was already 2:45 and Kaiba's flight left at 3:15. As one of his servents started putting all his   
suitcases onto a trolly Kaiba looked at Jou and saw a small tear fall down his tanned face and he breathed in and out with much   
hesitation. "Stop crying Jou," he said calmly and coldly.   
  
Jou sniffed and wiped away the tear and stood up straight,"I'm not crying. I don't care about what's happening, you're leaving and I'm   
gonna wish you the best of luck in America."  
  
Kaiba grabbed his trolly, "The waiting room's on the far left in front of the large window on the second floor," he said walking away   
carring his things to the line up.  
  
Jou took in one last deep breath and let a final tear fall before making his way to the waiting room where at 3:15 he would watch the best  
time of his life leave Japan skies.   
  
********  
  
'Why do I even have to wait in line, I'm the owner of a company for Christ sakes,' He thought while waiting to pass through the metal detector.  
The officer checked a few people over with the hand device as the red light went off and the people took out thier keys, pocket change,   
jewery, and body piercings. Finally it was his turn.  
  
He passed through the door frame and the light and buzzard went off, stupid things, they're so annoying. "Excuse me sir I'm going to have  
to check you over," said the female in the police uniform. Kaiba sighed and agreed to it, like he had much of a choice. 'Damn thing  
must of senced my necklace,' he thought, placing is hands behind his head. The hand dectector went off in two places, his necklace and   
his right pocket where he kept his plane ticket. The officer then checked his pockets letting a piece of paper fall out before grabbing   
some quaters and dimes, "Ok sir, you're free to go. Have a save trip."   
He scuffed. 'It's about bloody time.' Kaiba grabbed the change from the woman's hands and was about to leave when she   
yelled back, "Excuse me sir."  
"What now?" he said sighing and sounding annoyed.  
"You dropped this," she said and handed him a picture of a blond child no more than five smiling happily holding onto the chains of a swing  
which he sat on. Hesitently Kaiba took the picture from the officer's hand and stared at the picture, it was the one he took the night   
he saved Jounouchi from his father. He had no idea why he took the photograph of the young street boy but he did without a thought.  
"Th...Thank you," he studdered to the woman before clearing his voice and quickly pocketing the picture once again.  
  
*****************  
  
Jou was sitting in the waiting room where Kaiba said he should be if he wanted to see him leave, well his plane that is. He glanced over  
at the clock on the opposite wall, 3:05.  
  
Once again taking a deep breath and hiding his face in his hands tring to calm himself down, making sure he wouldn't break down in   
public, he repeated the story of the bird in his mind, "Let go of the things you love..."  
  
**************  
  
Kaiba cursed as the looked at the time, he had less than ten minutes to get to his plane and he was only half way there. He half ran  
and walked his way down the crowed. busy, hallway untill he saw the booth and the exit door to the plane he was boarding   
and darted the rest of the way there.   
  
He slammed his hand on the booth counter, startling the young worker.  
  
"My name is Seto Kaiba and I am boarding this plane. I don't have time for talk so just get to the point," he said as blunt, serious and   
cold as he could while catching his breath at the same time.   
  
The young worker quickly nodded and typed his name into the computer,"Yes," she said, "Seto Kaiba owner of Kaiba Corp. , first class  
seat number 4. May I see your ticket before you board the plane as proof of purchase."  
  
He reached down into his pocket and grabbed the ticket and handed it to her. She quickly took it then stopped for a minute, he had  
accidentally handed her something else as well.   
  
"What is it now? The ticket's real, it's not fake. Now check me in and-"  
"Oh no it's not that sir, it's just you handed me this as well," she said placing the picture of the smiling child on the counter.  
'Jou...' slowly he took the picture into his hands and felt something.   
"If you don't mind me asking sir, is he your child or a loved one?"  
Kaiba looked up at the girl then back at the picture, 'A loved one? Jou? I dont' understand. I haven't seen this since I took it,   
why has it showed up twice in one day? Why must it keep falling out and being exsposed?' He didn't know what was happening   
but he could feel his head spin with questions as he stared at the smiling child when he too couldn't help but smile as well.  
The girl looked at him, "Excuse me sir, your flight is about to leave in a few minutes. Sir? Sir!"  
Kaiba couldnt' hear her nor was aware of his surounding, one thing and one thing only filled his mind... and his heart.  
  
"Jou...."  
  
*******************  
  
  
He leaned back in his chair when a voice boomed over the speakers, "Flight 1774 at gate 12 has now taken off , I repeat flight 1774..."  
Jou stood up and walked towards the window placing a hand on the glass as he watched the large flying machine chase down the run way   
and take off into the sky. More tears made themselves noticable as the plane slowly went out of sight, "Seto...Kaiba....."  
A soft gental hand then brushed away the fallen tears from his left eye. He gasped as he quickly turned his head and his eyes widened in   
shock at the sight before him.  
  
"You called?" Kaiba said with a smile on his face, gazing into Jou's chocolate eyes with his ocean blue ones.  
  
"K...Kaiba..." Jou studdered in disbelief, "but... how.. you're suppose to be on the plane, why are you here? What are you doing?"   
he was silenced of questions when Kaiba took him in for a deep pationate kiss. He was more than stunded, more than speachless,  
he was out of all things, happy and wrapped his arms around Kaiba's neck. His lips were like silk and tasted of honey and spice.  
  
When they broke for air they stared into each other's eyes, as Kaiba took Jou's hand and kissed the palm then rubbing it against  
his cheek...  
  
"I'm home."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHWA!!! HAHAHAHAHA that ends another chapter of Like it or Not. When it comes to mushy lovey dovey, this is my favourite chapter  
OMG it was soo emotional writting this. I was listening to the song while typing this out so I had to stop every few minutes and  
take a deep breath perventing myself from crying... =_= yes I get very emotional thank you. REVIEW PPL!!! If you like it ^ ^ 


	13. Little Prank

so ya I went a bit fluffy in the last chapter but it's all good. ^^ they're finally together!! In this chapter i've gone from sweet cotton candy  
to straight to the point lemon! Wow what a change in scales... so for those of you who have been hoping for some action well here it is!  
  
  
  
I don't own nothing but the plot, Denver, Anabell and Tar  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
Kaiba had called one of his many limos to pick him up from the airport. The chufere was more than confused why Kaiba-san   
had cancled his flight to America, he just simply replied coldly, "That's none of your bussiness," and hung up.   
  
  
On the trip home, holding Jou around his waist, he called up his fellow bussiness men and told them that other things came up  
and he wouldn't be attending the Duel Monsters convention.  
  
"Demo Kaiba-sama," said one of his many bussiness men over his cell, "you are one of the main events at the convention.   
People have come from all over just to see the inventor of the new Duel Monsters Dueling Disks, not to mention the   
owner of Kaiba Corp." the man argued.  
  
"I don't care about those amatures," he snapped back as his hand subcontiously slipped from Jou's waist to the blond's thigh  
and gentally started to move back and forth, rubbing the tender flesh that was covered by some old denum jeans.  
Jou looked down and reddened, looking to the dark teen at his side then closed his eyes and gasped in both pleasure and   
surprised as Kaiba's hand slid in and started to rub his inner thigh.   
  
"What was that sound?" he asked Kaiba after hearing a strange sound, dare he say or think it, sounded like a gasp.  
  
His eyes narrowed," That's none of your bussiness. What you're suppose to do is do what I say and fallow those instructions!"  
His fellow workers were getting nosey, too nosey. His lips curled into a crewl smirk, 'I'll give them more than they ever  
expected, plus I'll satisfy my new puppy as well,' and he started to play his little game giving him the best of both worlds.  
Teaching those men in suits he worked with not to pry in on what they're not suppose to and giving Jou a burst of pleasure.  
  
"G..Gomen nasai, Kaiba-sama," studdered the man over Kaiba's cell.   
"See to it that you don't do it again," Kaiba looked over to Jou seeing his reddened face smiling at what kind of face those  
men on the phone would have after he's through with his sceem, "Now where were we?"   
  
As he went back to yelling at his fellow bussiness men, he returned to his assult on the young teen. His hand left Jou's   
inner thigh and snuck its way under Jou's shirt, using his delecit fingers to trace his way up to the blond's well developped  
chest. He felt around a bit untill he found what he was looking for. He continued to yell into his cell to the men on the   
other side as his hand rubbed across Jou's hardening nipple. Jou couldn't help but give a soft purr at the sensation that was  
slowly being patraded on his body then let out a small gasp as Kaiba pinched his nipple and gave it a few playful twists.  
He shifted a bit as the dark teen moved onto the other to do the same thing, his pants becoming quiet tight around  
his slowly hardening member.  
  
  
"Look, I don't care if the convention's not going to be as big as a success if I'm not there. More important things came   
up and I dont' have time to be surrounded by idiotic people who have little to no life as they wonder around looking  
at the lastest cards and what not," snapping back over the phone then turning his attention to his blond pup, smiling  
at the fact that he has a large satified smile on his beautiful face, taking in large deep breaths as he continued to feel around   
his chest and playing little games on his now hardened nipples.   
  
"With all do respect Kaiba-sama-"  
  
"Oh please, Tamarzuka-san," yelling as he rolled his eyes astounded at their stubburness.   
  
Kaiba's hand soon left Jou's chest; the blond giving a wimper in protest, and slowly made its way down the smooth tanned skin   
stopping at Jou's navel and playfully flicked his finger in and out of the small pit. The blond boy gave yet another small purr at the  
feeling and leaned his head back to the top of his seat. What was Kaiba doing? It was clearly obvious that he was having an   
important discussion with his fellow CEOs and bussiness men, so what was he even bothering doing this to him? If Kaiba  
did go where he thought the next place his hand would go, they would be clearly able to hear it. What kind of sick joke was  
protraying in that dark brown head of his? Jou threw his head back and gasped as Kaiba's hand did just that, slipping into  
his pants and grabbing his hardened member.   
  
Tamarzuki heard the sudden gasp on through the speakers of his phone and looked around to the other men at the table to see  
if it wasn't just him that heard it. Apparently they all gave each other confused looks, but desided to say quite and not say or  
ask anything about it not wanting to make the young CEO angry and annoyed.  
  
Jou brought his head forward, panting slightly and looked to the boy at his side, what was he doing?   
  
"What I'm a little more upset about," Seto continued, laughing mentally at the sudden silence on the other end of the phone,  
"is that the convention was suppose to be held in Japan. Now I ask you why it was changed to America anyways because  
last time I asked that I didn't get an answer."  
  
"Well Kaiba-sama it's obvious that-" he was cut off by the sound of a deep moan in the background.  
  
Jou couldn't help it, he couldnt' control the sound that escaped his lips as Kaiba started to slowly stroke his member with   
such rythem and soft delicate hands. He gripped his seat at much as he could possibly as his hips started to thrust into   
the hand that held him, speeding up the process. He threw his blond head back and whimpered loudly as Kaiba started to pump   
it harder, faster. He bit his lip and closed his eyes, concitrating on the amount out pleasure he was experiancing by the simple act  
of pumping his swollen cock. The knot started to form in the pit of his stomache, he knew what it was and he wasn't going to   
be able to hold it in. Jou swallowed and faught back the urge to moan out his love's name.  
  
'It's alright, Jou. Let it out.' he thought, exstremly happy with more silence from the other end.  
  
  
Subconciously, Jou started to pump his hips harder and faster into Kaiba's hand just sending him over the egde in one large   
explosion of lust and pleasure.  
  
"S...S... Seeetoooooo!!!!!!" and released in the dark teens hand, tired, exaughsted, and short of breath.  
  
  
Silence filled the limo Kaiba and Jou were in along with the board room the men where in.   
  
Kaiba smiled, "Alright, seeing you won't bother to answer my question I'll leave you," and hung up.  
  
"S...Seto.." Jou breathed out, "wh...what..was that.. .. all about?"  
  
"Don't you worry your little head my pup," he said taking his hand out of Jou's pants and licking it clean, tasting his   
soon to be lover, " you played the part perfectly." 


	14. Take Me Away

*A/N* ^ ^ oi minna-san!!! Ok I know I haven't updated in a while the reason is I've been brought down with a lot  
of homework lately and English class has been sucking my creativity dry. So I desided to make it up for you by   
adding the final chapter to Like it or Not! *crowd cheers*  
^ ^ and this going to be what you all have been waiting for, I've prepared your taste buds with the lime and now   
here comes the LEMON!!!  
  
P.S. This is my first Lemon so... ya  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jou was still trying to recover from the assult Kaiba had done to him eariler in the limo. Oh how he loved it   
knowing that Kaiba would want to do such a thing to him willingly and with such delicate hands it was like  
letting an angel touch your stained body.   
  
The limo stopped and Jou and Kaiba exited the long, black vehical and entered the large mansion.   
  
Jou couldn't hold his excitment in any longer and he jumped onto Kaiba's arms in a large loving hug He was staying,   
Kaiba chose him over his work. What more could anyone ask for? "I'm so glad you stayed Kaiba, I wouldn't  
know what I would do if you left."   
  
Kaiba chuckled and stroked Jou's hair, "It's alright, I'd probably end up regreting ever leaving you in the first  
place, Koinu, " he smiled.  
  
Jou looked up at him a look, "Hey I thought that you would stop calling me-"   
He was cut off by Kaiba's harsh kiss.   
  
Jou fell into the deep trap once again, clearing his mind of all things and concitrated on the taste of his   
dark love and the feeling of his silk tounge tasting his mouth, making him moan.   
  
Kaiba pulled away, gasping for air and burried his head in the sea of blond hair inhaling the sweet scent that  
it possessed, "Jou, I want to make you mine, " he said in a husky voice, "do you want to make me yours?"   
He purred at Jou's responce, the boy had begun to suck and nip away at his neck. Chuckling he grabbed   
Jou by his waist, threw him over his shoulder and ran/walked up to the bedroom.   
He threw Jou onto the bed and went back to close the door.  
"What was that all about-" Jou was cut off by a harsh pin to the bed and a deep, rough kiss. He purred in response  
as his soon to be lover snuck his hands under his clothes and carressed his skin. Jou had to break their kiss to   
gasp with a shakey breath as Seto began to rock against him, stroking his back with delicate fingers and kissing  
hot, moist trails up and down the blond's neck.   
  
"Kaiba..." Jou moanned out and rocked his hips against Seto's making his hunger for lust and to have the dark  
teen inside him grow more and more painful.   
  
Kaiba's hunger was ever growing as well as he continued to leave his hot moist mark all over the blond  
he thought to himself asking how he could have resisted such a thing for so long. He stopped as he noticed   
Jou's body temperture started to rise. They haven't even begun and already Jou was sweating with the sweet  
scent of a painful urge and need for pure lust and love. Seto's mouth started salavating, it was becoming too  
much and soon he too started to feel the same urge as he took off Jou's shirt and licked his chest.   
  
Jou purred and let out a heavy sigh at the touch of Kaiba's silk tongue travel across his bare chest, fingers   
becoming entangled in the rich sea of dark brown and hot breath covering the wet trails, pure heaven.   
He slowly opened his eyes and drove himself to release his fingers from the satten locks to travel down  
the rough, wool sweater to free his love from his confindment.   
  
Tossed aside.  
  
Jou leaned forward and hugged Seto tightly, rubbing against him. Bare chest to bare chest, the hunger pains   
of lust and love where now at their peek, almost unbareable. As if reading each other's minds they both started  
to unbuckle each others belts that quickly became the chain to their prison. Chains had been broken and the   
cell doors slid off and where tossed aside as well. Freedom. To feel the cool air surround their hot, throbbing  
members made them want heat so badly.  
  
Kaiba kissed Jou deeply then pressed him down gently to the bed, teasing the blond by letting the tip of his   
member touch the tip of the Jou's. Jounouchi gasped and wimpered at Kaiba's evil game. Not that he   
didn't like it, oh no, but it only made the knot in the pit of his stomach grow larger and larger. As Seto licked  
and kissed along Jou's jawbone, the blond was trying ever so slowly to sneek his hand down and pump his  
ever so needed release out.   
  
Kaiba caught Jou's actions out of the corner of his eye and quickly snatched his hand just before he could grab  
himself and growled, "Be pacitent Jou. You have to save that for the finally."   
Not taking anymore risks he pinned both of Jou's hands above his head then went back to kissing and licking  
his way down.   
  
First stop, Jou's left nipple. Seto took the rock hard teet into his mouth and sucked it, then playfully bit and licked   
around it. He did the same for the other.  
  
Jou whimpered and purred under Kaiba's assult and wished that he would just hurry up, he could no longer stand   
the pain in his stomach. Pre cum was coming out to help a little bit but it still wasn't enough.  
  
Second stop. Kaiba moved down Jou's stomach and dipped his tongue in and out of the blond's navel. He looked  
up at the boy and saw the pain he was struggling with, he really did need to release badly. Leaving the stomach,  
he lowered himself more and took Jou in by surprise, engulfing the blond in one swift take.  
  
Jou screamed and loudly moaned at this act, feeling his member in the hot, wet cavern and being played with  
by a silken, delicate object. He gasped as Seto began to suck on him harder each time, letting Jou slide to be   
frozen by the cold air then quckly covered by heat in a never ending cycle. Jou tried to thrust his hips but they  
were being held down. It was became too much and he released in Kaiba's mouth.  
  
Seto gagged and qucikly turned his head, while Jou spilled the rest of his release onto the bed.  
"S..Seto.." he panted out, "are.. you ok?"  
  
Kaiba's only responce was he spat Jou's seed into his hand and stared to cover his large member, then possitioned   
himself.   
  
"Kaiba, you didn't answer my - AH!!" His vison went blurry, his breath short, and a low, dull pain surprised him.  
  
Seto grunted and slid out of the boy beneath him, "I.. should of warned... you..." his breath too was short.  
  
"Ah...K...Kaiba... again."  
  
Smiling, he spread this blond lover's legs to each side of him, licked his inner thigh then thrusted back in. Seto   
moaned out his lover's name, Jou was so hot and tight. Jou gasped and threw his head back, gripping the sheets  
so hard that his kunckles where turning white. In and out, each thrust harder and fast than the last until both  
their hips thrusted in unison catching each other's rythem. Kaiba thrusted in once more and Jou screamed in  
pure lust, Seto had just hit his pleasure spot. The single spot inside of him that made him scream in exstacy,  
clouding his vision with a spetacular show of fireworks. The knot in his stomach had come back again and   
screamed to be let out, "K..Kaiba! Ah! I.. can't.. hn.. keep it in.. much longer, AH!"  
  
Kaiba grunted, knowing what Jou had ment for he too was about to release himself inside the young boy beneath  
him. He thrusted in a final time as hard as he could possibly and hit Jou's sweet spot just right.  
  
Jou threw his head back screaming his lover's name at the top of his lungs as he lost control and released onto  
their abdomins. Kaiba yelled out his lover's name as well and exploded inside the blond youth.  
  
A moment of silence went bye that seemed like an eternity, using this time to catch their breaths before Kaiba   
lost the last bit of his strength and colapsed into Jou, panting still.  
  
Jou gave a tired smile and ran his fingers through Kaiba's sweat, soaked brown locks and kisses his the top of his  
head, "Aishiteru... Kaiba."  
  
Seto purred and opened his weary eyes to look at the boy he had claimed his own and smiled back,   
"Aistiteru Jounouchi-koi, for now, forever.... like it or not."  
~~~~~~~~~owari~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
*screams* FINALLY DONE!!! YATTA!!! again sorry for taking sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo   
long but I hope this chapter made it up to you all. 


End file.
